Weapon Wanted: Miester Not
by Redemtion13
Summary: Maka joins the DWMA a year after the rest of the group. Soul's become an autonomous weapon who refuses all miesters. Will they connect? Or will history be forever changed? Slight AU.  SOMA
1. Chapter 1

All right, going to be a multi-chapter story. First for me with Soul eater. I hope you enjoy, please leave a review. This was requested by mady.96. Don't know if this is what she was expecting, but I hope it doesn't disappoint too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Singles<strong>

Maka stared up at the steps that led to Death-Weapon-Miester-Academy, more commonly known as the DWMA. It was exactly as her mother had described it. The Three giant white skulls that formed the entrance, the giant eternally burning candles, and the red tiled towers that reminded her more of a fairy tale castle than a school.

But, her mother had neglected to mention one thing. The Stairs.

But Maka was an Albarn. Daughter to one of the DWMA's most celebrated miesters, and the reigning idio…reigning Death Scythe. Stairs would not defeat her. No matter how many there seemed to be. Nodding to herself, she lifted her leg, and took her first step towards her new life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Chill out Black*Star." Soul sighed as his friend continued to excitedly bounce around the hallways, his miester watching him with amusement.

"He's just excited Soul, he hasn't seen Maka for years" Tsubaki explained, smiling.

Soul rolled his red eyes, "I know. He hasn't shut up about it since he found out. A month ago."

Tsubaki gave him another sympathetic smile. "He'll calm down once he see's her."

Soul grunted in response, obviously not placated.

The trio continued down the halls, Black*Star leading the way, loudly announcing his presence to everyone. Soul sighed again. His best friend really was getting on his nerves this morning.

"So…" Tsubaki glanced up innocently, "are you going to the miester-weapon social tonight?"

Soul's annoyed expression changed to a blank slate of bored. Tsubaki bit her lip nervously. Soul had been annoyed before, now he was angry. "I dunno. Lord Death told me I should go."

She knew she was walking on broken glass, but she couldn't stop now. "You really should Soul, it would be so much easier for you if you could just find a partner."

He sniffed, lifting his hand and pointing at the bulletin board that held missions. "No offense Tsubaki, but I've completed fifteen missions alone already. You and Black*Star haven't even gotten your first soul together."

Soul was trying to bait her into an argument. It was his defensive mechanism. And even thought Tsubaki knew that, she could still feel her temper rising. "We may not have as many soul's as you."

"None" her interjected in his infuriating bored tone.

"But at least neither of us get's hurt every time we go on a mission."

He scowled, absentmindedly reaching up and rubbing the bandage that was still wrapped around his neck from his most recent assignment. "I don't care about how I get there, it's the end result that matters."

She sighed, stopping and grabbing his arm gently. He tensed up for a moment, before looking up at the taller girl next to him, his eyes guarded. "I just don't want you getting hurt Soul. It scares me every time I have to see you in the infirmary. And it scares Black*Star too, even if he won't admit it."

Soul felt his throat tighten at her soft tone. Letting out a heavy sigh, he nodded. "Alright, I'll go to the stupid Social if nothing comes up. But you and Black*Star better be there too."

She let go of his arm, all seriousness draining from her face and into a smile. "Of course!"

"Hey! Mortals!" Black*Star called from further up the hallway, "Your God has somewhere to be, hurry up!"

Tsubaki let out a little laugh and ran off after her partner, leaving Soul to trudge after them annoyed that he had let himself be guilt tripped yet again. "What's the big hurry, it's just another stupid girl?" Rolling his eyes, he took another few slow steps when an idea struck him. A horribly devious idea.

Tsubaki was going to kill him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Maka sighed in relief as she reached the final step. It wasn't as bad as she had expected, but she could still feel a steady burn already developing in her legs. Smiling to herself, she looked at the bright side; at least her legs would look amazing by the end of the year. Maybe that could distract from her less than impressive chest…

While she was pondering the pros and cons of the situation, she didn't notice the bellow of happiness. Quite an impressive feat as people inside the school heard it, cringing as they did.

"Yahoo! Maka, you're back!" Black*Star screamed as he flew into the slender girl, knocking them into a roll.

"Black*Star!" Maka cried in shock as they came to a rolling stop, her childhood friend laughing happily as he rolled back to his feet. "Don't do that!"

He laughed again, throwing his head back, "Maka, your God has come to greet you and that's how you acknowledge me? And after all this time. I'd almost say you've lost your belief in me." Maka rolled her eyes and made to answer, but before she could Black*Star had already leaned back over her, "But I know that could never happen!" Again he started laughing.

In spite of herself, Maka cracked a grin as well. Even if he was kind of annoying, she was excited to see him again.

"Black*Star!" A soft female voice called, causing Maka to look up, "What did I tell you about knocking people over."

"This isn't a people Tsubaki" Black*Star pointed at her, "It's a Maka."

The tall girl sighed, before turning to Maka and extending a hand. Grinning, she took it, allowing herself to be pulled up.

"I'm sorry, he just has so much energy," She smiled fondly at Black*Star, "I'm Tsubaki, Black*Star's weapon."

"Maka, miester" She greeted, looking over at Black*Star as well, "and I know, I grew up with…that."

The girls started to continue pleasantries, when Black*Star (smooth as ever) cut in. "So Maka, why are you finally here? You're like a year late. I mean, I was ahead of you already, but now I'm like, light-years ahead."

Maka smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Oh, you know. Mama decided it's time I really got into becoming a miester, and papa has been trying to get my to come up here since the divorce."

Black*Star nodded, completely oblivious to his friends slightly terse tone. "About damn time. So, you have to find a weapon partner tonight."

Maka's eyebrows went up in surprise. "W-what? Tonight? I thought we had like, all month to get a partner."

Tsubaki nodded, balancing out Black*Stars words, "You do, but Black*Star would only look for a partner on the first day."

He nodded, still looking at Maka "Of course, I only needed one look. Who needs a whole month? I knew Tsubaki was perfect the moment I met her." Behind him, Tsubaki blushed. "But I guess you can take longer, you are just a mortal after all."

Maka smiled, Black*Star hadn't changed a bit over the last few years. "Thanks Black*Star. I hope I can find a Scythe partner, that's what mama was and what she's been training me for."

Black*Star snapped his fingers, "Hey, we know…!" He looked around, realizing for the first time the absence of his friend. "Hey, where is Soul?"

As if on cue, the schools main doors opened up and the Demon Scythe in question slouched out, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of yellow jacket. Maka couldn't help but stare. In all fairness though she had never seen anyone with white hair and red eyes.

"Soul!" Black*Star called across the short distance, louder than needed, "Come meet my friend!"

Soul's eyes shifted from the blue haired miester to the thin girl that stood next to him, staring at him dumbly through large green eyes. Just another stupid girl, exactly like he thought. Slowly, he pulled a hand from his pocket gave a two-finger wave and a half smile. "Hey. I'll have to meet her later man, I got a mission."

Maka felt Tsubaki stiffen next to her. "You what?"

Soul's eye twinkled in poorly hid amusement; "Something's been stealing from some places around town. Seems harmless enough, so I figured I'd take it light and go figure it out tonight."

"Soul, you said you would go!" Tsubaki huffed, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the two miesters.

Soul shrugged, already walking away. "I said I would go if nothing came up. If I finish up early enough I'll try to swing by."

Maka watched as the youth continued to walk away and quickly disappear from sight down the steps. Something was missing, "Where's his miester?"

"Soul doesn't have a miester" Black*Star informed her, turning back towards the school, "I almost forgot, you dad told me to bring you to Lord Death when you arrived."

Maka stared after where the white haired boy had disappeared for a moment longer before chasing after her friend. "Why doesn't he have a miester?"

Black*Star shrugged, leaving the answer on Tsubaki.

"We don't know actually." She admitted, a slight frown marring her pretty face. "Soul's been to every weapon-miester social since he's got here, and each time he refuses any miester who approaches him."

Maka frowned. It was dangerous for a weapon to go on missions alone. Justin Law may have been the first weapon to succeed in becoming a Death Scythe on his own, but he was not the first to try.

Why didn't Soul want a partner? Was it simply pride? If so, that was pretty stupid.

"What an idiot" she breathed, following after her two friends.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh my Maka has returned to me!" Spirit sang as he happily danced around the Death Room, oblivious to the annoyance he was causing his employer.

"Spirit, I understand you are excited, but it may do you well to tone down your emotions" Lord Death said, his tone uncharacteristically serious, "You know, given the circumstances that bring Maka her."

Spirits dance immediately came to a halt, his face deadly serious as he stared into the empty holes of Death's mask. "I know. I am her father."

Death nodded, his voice returning to it's normal childish tone, "Perfect, because they are here!"

"Wha?" Spirit had time to ask before the door burst open and Black*Star walked in, flanked by his partner and…and…

"Maka!" Spirit cried, completely forgetting his previous conversation with Lord Death and charging towards his daughter arms wide open. "Daddy has urk!"

Spirit crashed to the floor clutching his head as Maka produced a large textbook seemingly from nowhere and expertly split the unlucky father through the center of his head.

"Nice Chop" Lord Death nodded to himself quietly.

"Don't waste your breath, I'll never consider you my father Maka stated through gritted teeth before stepping over the sobbing man, "Hello Lord Death!"

"Hey, Hi, How ya doing there Maka?" The God asked, bouncing up and down happily, "It's so good to have you back, and finally as a student. I've been waiting a long time! I'm sure you will be a great miester just like your mother."

Maka blushed at the praise Lord Death lavished upon her, feeling some of the weight on her heart shift. "Thank you."

"Not at all!" He brought out one of his oversize hands and rested it on his head, "Now, lets see here…there is a weapon-miester social tonight. I would suggest you attend."

"Of course!" Maka nodded before a thought hit her. "Um…Lord Death, where will I be staying?"

"Well…if you find another partner tonight, we can assign you a living space." Lord Death finished, clapping his hands together happily.

"And…if I don't" Maka asked, already feeling dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Well then, you can stay with your father until you do find a partner!"

Her eye twitched as she heard Black*Star snigger behind her. "O-oh…. T-thank You Lord Death."

"Not a problem!" He looked around for a moment, thinking, "Nope, I guess that's it. Well, enjoy the rest of the day! And good luck finding a partner tonight!"

He watched as the trio of student's left, leaving him with a still pouting Death Scythe.

"Maka!" Spirit wailed, rocking back and forth, "I love you Maka! I promise!"

The Reaper sighed, bringing up his hand for a reaper chop. He really hoped this wasn't going to become the norm for his weapon now that that his daughter was back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soul pulled his jacket tighter around his frame, his eyes set on the area below him. The report from the locals had said that every night, when they brought in a new shipment for the restaurant, they were attacked. When the chaos ended, any fish or crème that had been brought was gone. So naturally, taking up a spot on the roof seemed like a smart idea. That had been before it got cold.

He sighed. He had actually taken a mission to investigate crème and fish on a cold night? That was the opposite of cool. But it was better than dealing with another social. Where another gaggle of stupid miesters would try to be his weapon. Try to resonate with him.

He grinned, showing off his shark-like teeth to the night. One good thing had come off all that forced resonation. Whether or not a miester could resonate with him, he could give them a nice sharp jolt and trick them into (painfully) thinking it was impossible. It was one of the many tricks he had picked up in the last year of avoiding potential partners.

Still amused with thoughts about the face of the last girl who had tried to resonate with him before he jolted her, he didn't notice a cat sneak up next to him until it let out a small meow.

Jumping slightly, he glared down at the feline. "Hey, what are you doing up here?"

"Meow?"

"I don't have any food, buzz off."

"Meow"

"I said I'm busy" Soul snapped, swatting his hand at the stray, whom he noted, was wearing a pointy hat.

"Meow!" the cat purred again, avoiding his hand and quickly leaping onto his lap and laying down.

Soul sighed in defeat, letting his hand drop down and start to stroke the cat behind the ears. "Whatever, at least you're warm."

Annoyed with himself at giving into the demands of a hat-wearing cat, Soul let his mind drift. Those were really green eyes…

"So, what are we waiting for?" a female voice asked, causing him to jump again. He snapped his head from side to side, but he was alone on the roof.

"Whose there?" he called out, letting his forearm transform into a blade, "Show yourself."

"I'm right here silly!" the voice said again, and he felt a small tapping on his chest.

Confused, he looked down the see the car, now sitting up with its pay resting on his chest. "Hi!"

"What the hell!" Soul jolted, falling backwards and almost slipping off the roof. The cat easily hopped off him and landed back on the roof.

"What?" the cat asked, cocking her head to one side.

"You can talk?" Soul sputtered, making sure he was secure again.

"Yep. So, what were you doing up here?" she asked, holding up a paw and inspecting her claws.

Soul ignored the insanity of the fact that he was talking to a cat. "I'm on a mission, form the DWMA."

"Oh, I've been there!" She smiled. Cat's can smile? "So what's the mission?"

Shaking his head, Soul got back into his waiting position before answering, "Someone has been attacking the workers down there and stealing fish and crème apparently. Not a big deal, but still…"

"Oh, I know all about that?"

"You do? Good, who's doing it?" Soul asked, looking back at her.

"Me" She answered simply, licking down some fur on her paw.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Soul sighed. The cat obviously just wanted more attention. The reports would have mentioned if it were a cat, besides, what kind of losers couldn't handle a cat?

"I'm more dangerous than you think," she smartly stated, strutting away from him.

"Oh shut up already, I've got to concentrate." He grumbled. Settling in again, he narrowed his eyes at the loading area again. There was a second of silence, and he heard the cat clear her throat. He ignored her. She did it again.

"What?" He snapped, not looking up.

"I thought I should introduce myself!"

Soul groaned.

"Don't be rude little boy."

"I'm not a little boy" he growled, but she ignored him.

"My names Blair" She replied brightly, pushing a hand in front of his face. Sighing, he took her hand, mumbling his own name. And that was when it hit him.

Eye's wide, he slowly rotated his head and found himself staring into a pair of mischievous yellow eyes set into a pretty face surrounded by long purple locks. A pointy hat completing the picture.

"It's very nice to meet you Soul." She purred, leaning down close to him. "So do you believe me now?"

"You're a witch?" he gulped, trying to decide what to do. Was he strong enough to challenge a witch? Doubtful.

"Oh no silly. I'm just a cat with a ridiculous amount of magic powers" She smiled, "but I have to go now. I'm going to go steal from those guys! Bye Soul!"

She moved to let go of his hand and jump down but he held steadfast. "Hey! You can't do that!"

She cocked her head to the side, "Why not?"

Soul's brain was slowing down more and more. Missions were simple. He figured out what the problem was, he found it, he killed it. But this 'cat' wasn't like them. She was just…he didn't know what she was, but she obviously wasn't evil.

"Because, it's against the law, and if you break the law I have to take you down."

She pouted, "But I have to eat!"

"Then get a job women, damn!" He hissed, exasperated. He really didn't want to attack this woman. He normally fought men. Men were easy to kill. He would have to do the unthinkable. He would have to talk her out of this. He would almost rather be back at the social.

"What if we split the loot?" she tried.

"No Blair."

"You can have the bigger half."

"No Blair!"

"Well…you feed me then!" She smiled, seeming pleased with herself at the idea.

Soul's mouth dropped open. There was no way in hell he was adopting a cat-women. "No."

"But Soul!" she cried, pulling him into a hug, "Blair has to eat! If I don't eat, I'll die! And I have to steal to eat!"

Soul fought to push the wailing female off him. His mind absently wondered if it would be possible for him to suffocate between the cat's giant tits. It would at least make a cool obituary. "I'll help you find a damn job then!"

Blair let him go, pulling away but keeping her hands on his shoulders. "Do you promise?"

This couldn't be real life. "If you promise not to steal any more."

Blair considered the deal for a moment, before nodding quickly and pulling him into another bone crushing, boob suffocating hug, "It's a deal!" She let him go and with a small puff turned back into a cat, "Well, I'll see you at home."

It took Soul a few gasps of air before he was able to comprehend what she said. "What do you mean home?"

Blair stopped to glance over her shoulder at him, "Well obviously I'm going to stay with you until I get a job. How else am I going to eat? And don't worry, I'll find your place; please just leave a window open. Bye Soul!" and with that, she was gone into the night, leaving a very befuddled Soul Eater Evans stammering to no one.

"What the fuck just happened?" Soul yelled out to the silent night when he finally regained his cool composure. When no answer came, he pushed himself back into a standing position, cracking his back before pulling out his phone to check the time. The weapon-miester social was about to begin. He wasn't even going to be all that late. "Fucking great"

Up above him the moon laughed mockingly as he climbed off the roof and started back towards his apartment to shower and change.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please leave a review.<p>

So, I def wanted some Blair to be in this story, so I went ahead and put her in it. Judging by the show, she seems like the type to just invite herself into someone's life, right?

So, next chapter, Maka is looking for a partner, and Soul is working on keeping potential miesters at bay. Will that cause a problem? Maybe. Maybe not. I'll try to keep everyone as in character as I possible can, I promise.

Again, this is a request story. So you if you have any ideas, be sure to tell me and I'll see if I can work them in.

Still reading this? Cool. If you've read my 'Lemon' and liked it, good news! I'm writing another one. If you hated it…well then…not such good news.


	2. Chapter 2

_He will be my weapon_

It was loud, obnoxious, and crowded here, he already wanted to leave. And he hadn't even gone inside yet.

Soul let out a impatient sigh as his bloody eyes traveled over the windows, watching the students mingle around awkwardly inside. It would be very easy to simply slip away into the night, head back to his apartment, and go to sleep. But he had told Tsubaki he would come, and he owed her. She put up with his and Black*Stars antics almost daily without batting an eye.

Sighing again, he straightened his black tie, and then straightened it again, trying to put of his entrance for just a few seconds more.

"Are you just going to stand here all night or go inside?"

Turning his head, Soul found Death the Kid standing next to him, a look of revulsion on his face that matched Souls. "Swrong with you?"

"Odd number of people" he twitched, "Odd number of people inside. No sense of symmetry."

Soul rolled his eyes, "You do know, when you use Liz and Patty, that makes you an odd number right?"

There was a moment of silence, followed by an ear splitting wail as Kid fell to the ground, blood erupting from his mouth.

"Ah, shit" Soul grumbled, looking down at his now indisposed friend. Shaking his head, he pulled out his cell phone and typed a quick text to his two weapons. Putting his phone back into his pocket, he glared down at the still twitching Kid. "Thanks a lot, now I have to go in before Liz get's here and yells at me. OCD bastard"

And with those unique parting words, he stuck his hands in his pockets and marched through the large doors, a scowl already embedded on his face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'_This is hopeless'_ Maka thought miserably as she failed to resonate with yet another weapon, this time some kind of sword. Out of the corner she could see her father, a stupid grin plastered across his face as he watched her. Growling in annoyance, she continued on. She would find a weapon tonight. There was no way in hell she was living with that idiot! Not after what he did to mama.

"Mama…" she whispered softly, suddenly forgetting where she was, her mind traveling far away. But, she was very quickly, and rudely brought back into the real world as someone bumped into her without so much as an 'excuse me'.

"Hey!" She snapped as she stumbled and regained her footing. The girl who had bumped into her stopped, glancing back.

"I'm sorry! But I have to get to him before anyone else does!"

Maka's eyebrow went up, "Who?"

The girl's mouth dropped in surprise, and she rolled her eyes, already scampering off towards whoever 'he' was. Maka watched as the small girl squeezed through another few people, her interest peaked.

"Not like I'm having any luck here." She muttered to herself, following after the rude student in a much more polite manner. Though, her approach was much slower, she did eventually arrive at one of the tables that had been set up for the Social. Craning her neck, she tried to see what, or what was, so interesting at the said table, but couldn't see through the gaggle of girls that had already formed, blocking her view.

"I guess he did come." A familiar voice said from behind her, obviously pleased.

"Who is it?" Maka asked Tsubaki, still confused.

"Soul" She answered quietly, narrowing her eyes as one of the girls let out a little shriek, then ran from the group, tears in her eyes. She sighed, "but he's doing it again."

"What?" Maka asked, watching the crying girl's friend's break from the group as well to console her.

"Scaring off miesters."

Maka turned her attention back to the table, able to see through the unoccupied space now. And there he was. Same spiky white hair, same blood red eyes, but his red pans and yellow jacket had been replaced by black pinstripe suit, complete with a red shirt and tie. The shirt, Maka noted, matched his eyes.

'Cleans up nice' her mind supplied, while she said aloud, "What kind of weapon is Soul?"

"Scythe!" A voice boomed in her other ear, scaring her. Jumping, she whirled on Black*Star who was double fisting chicken lets, "Only one at the academy, besides your dad."

Maka's face fell, "He can't be the only one."

"Yup" Black*Star confirmed while taking another bite of chicken, "this years only miesterless weapon too. It almost feels like he's trying to show me up."

"But I'm a Scythe miester" She whined, looking up at Tsubaki who gave her a thoughtful look.

"Well, you could always try" She smiled, "I mean, Soul smiled at you, most people don't even get that."

Her words didn't console Maka as she looked back at the table where a very annoyed looking Soul had reduced another girl to tears. Most of the other miesters had already started to edge away from him, scared. "I guess I can try…"

"No time like the present!" Black*Star yelled again, lifting up his foot and putting it in the small of her back.

"Wha?" Maka asked, starting to look back at Black*Star, but before she could turn, he kicked out, throwing her thin body forward. With a small cry, she closed her eyes, waiting for inevitable pain of hitting the ground. But it never came.

Instead, she felt two strong hands catch her by the arms before straightening her back on her feet. Opening her eyes, she saw Soul, his eye's lazily traveling up and down her body. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah" She stammered, embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I-I fell."

"Salright" he smirked at her stuttering. "Be more careful next time though. I can't always be there."

Maka bristled at his condescending tone. "I can handle myself."

His smirk stayed in place, and Maka felt the overwhelming urge to smack it off his face. But she wasn't here to fight; she was here to find a weapon.

"I'm Maka, Maka Albarn" she held out her hand to him. "Miester"

"I know" he took her hand, jerking his head towards Black*Star who had returned to the buffet table, "He hasn't shut up about you for a month." Maka smiled, knowing how Black*Star could be. "I'm Soul, Soul Eater. Weapon."

"What kind of weapon?" Maka asked politely, though she already knew.

"Scythe." He answered, taking a moment to glare at a girl who looked like she was about to approach him. She let out a small squeak before scurrying off.

Maka nodded, noticing he was still holding her hand. "My father is a Scythe too."

Soul's eyebrows raised, before glancing over to where Spirit stood, staring at Maka with the same stupid expression of pure bliss on his face. "You're Death Scythe's kid?"

She nodded, "Yeah. My mama was his miester, she made him into a Death Scythe."

Soul nodded appreciatively, "Cool."

Maka rocked back and forth for a moment, "So uh, I'm a Scythe miester you know…. umm…do you want to…see if we can resonate?"

Soul regarded the female in front of him for a moment. The body wasn't anything to write home about (not that he would.), but her handshake was strong, something that he liked. But it wasn't her body he was focusing on. It was her eyes. He felt like they were boring into him. He _almost_ felt tempted to see if she could resonate with him.

"Not really" he drawled out, letting go of her hand. _Almost_.

"What?" Maka asked, surprised. She thought he was warming up to her. Ateast, he hadn't tired to make her cry. "Why not?"

Soul stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets again and slouching over. He gave her another one of his half smiles, "Because, I'm not looking for a miester." He nodded a goodbye and started to swagger away.

"Wait!"

Soul stopped, slowly turning until he was facing Maka again.

"You're not even going to give me a chance?" She asked, her eyes pleading slightly.

Soul felt his hand twitch in his pocket. He could easily lift his hand out of his pocket, shake hers again, and give her a Soul Jolt, but he didn't want to. For one thing she was Black*Stars friend, and for the other... Well, she didn't annoy him like most of the other miesters did. "Sorry short stack, I'm not looking for a partner."

And he turned away again, leaving a fuming Maka.

"Oh, I'm sorry Maka" Tsubaki said, putting her hand on the angry girls shoulder, "on the bright side, he was civil with you."

"Yeah, civil as a rapid dog" she growled, "You're sure he's the only Scythe at the academy?"

Tsubaki nodded.

Maka sighed, taking in a deep breath and calming herself. Her mother had been a Scythe miester, one of the best the academy had ever seen. She had taken her stupid papa and made him into the reigning Death Scythe. She had never given up on him, always pushing them both to greatness. She would do the same.

"Then I'm going to make Soul my partner."

Tsubaki stared down at her short friend, watching as she narrowed her eyes and stalked off in the direction Soul went. A small smile made it to her lips. Maybe Soul would finally get a miester.

* * *

><p>Short chapter, but necessary for the progression between the two. Might get another one out tonight. I'm thinking this story will last 10 chapters or less.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Short chapter as it's the second one of the day.

* * *

><p><em>Three's company<em>

Soul had made for the exit after his episode with Maka, but had ended up hastily turning around and melting back into the crowd when he caught sight of a furious Liz waiting by the door. After a few minute of awkward mingling, and forcing yet another girl to tears, he escaped into one of the schools many hallways.

He let out a sigh of relief as the noise and lights of the party drifted away and he was surrounded by silence in the empty hallways. He walked for a few more minutes, taking turns at random and soon found himself in an unfamiliar part of the school. Curious, he read the sign above the door he was closest too.

"Didn't know we even had a music room," he muttered as he looked back and forth. But he was alone. Curiosity taking over his hands, he reached out and twisted the door handle, fully expecting it to be locked. But instead, it swung open with no resistance. Surprised, he glanced around one last time, before entering the dark room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Damnit, where did that idiot go?" Maka growled as she turned another corner. She knew she saw a head of white hair sneak of into the hallways, but she had lost him in the labyrinth that was the DWMA. Sighing, she was just about to turn around and head back to the party when a sound reached her ears. She frowned. It sounded…it sounded so sad, and lonely. Closing her eyes, she started off, simply letting the melancholy sound draw her in.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soul didn't know when he started playing the piano. It had simply happened. The room had been dark, save for a single light that hung above a black grand piano. Ignoring the pictures on the wall, he had sat down. He had only meant to brush the keys, just to see if it was in tune. But as soon as his fingers met the cold ivory, they had taken on a mind of their own.

So he had played. But not the songs he normally played. He ignored the Bach, and the Beethoven. He ignored the Mozart and the Chopin that had been meticulously drilled into his brain by his family, and he simply played what he felt.

As his fingers continued to dance upon the keys, he felt an unfamiliar and forgotten burning sensation in his eyes. Closing his eyes tight, he forced the tears away and pounded the keys hard, letting his feelings flow through him. He forced out his anger, and his annoyance, his sadness and his pain. And suddenly he found himself left with only his loneliness. And something else.

Opening his eyes, he let his right hand travel to the very end of the keyboard as his song came to a close. Sighing, he leaned over, resting his head lightly on the keyboard. He felt like he had just run a marathon.

"Wow" A voice interrupted his solitude.

He whipped his head up, his crimson eyes meeting the sea foam green. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you playing." She said softly as she stepped forward.

Soul frowned. He didn't like when people listened to him play. A trait he had no doubt picked up from his family constantly forcing him to perform for guests. It had been years since he had played for someone besides himself.

"It was," Soul cringed inwardly, waiting for her criticism. "Beautiful.

And with those kind words Soul Eater, for the first time in years, was stunned into silence.

"What's it called?"

Soul shook his head, snapping out of his silence, "I dunno."

"Well, I think you should give it a name" She smiled, stepping even closer to him. He fought the desire to retreat to a safer distance. "It's good enough."

"Maybe" he grumbled, followed with "Why did you follow me?"

Maka frowned at his tactless approach. "I need you to be my weapon Soul."

He sighed, "I already told you I'm not looking for a partner."

She moved even closer to him, almost at arms length. "I won't slow you down."

He inched back on the piano bench, "That's not the problem."

She stepped closer again, easily in touching distance. "Then what's the problem Soul?"

He cringed as she said his name in such a disapproving tone. Wait, why did he care? He shook his head, dispelling the thought.

It had been a long time since a miester had been this adamant about partnering up with him. It was time to get rid of her. "I said I don't want a partner, and if I did it wouldn't be some flat chest like you."

'_Well, that should do it'_ his mind supplied, '_you asshole_.'

Soul waited as Maka's face contorted into outrage for a second, before she took back control and calmed down. "Resonate with me."

It wasn't a question. But Soul didn't take orders.

"Not going to happen," he snapped, twisting around on the bench and hopping to his feet. This situation had long ago stopped being cool. It was time for him to leave.

Maka moved to block his path, her eyes set in determination. "I said resonate with me."

"And I said no"

"Moron!"

"Brat!"

"Prideful bastard."

"Stuck up bitch"

Maka bared her teeth at him. "I don't have time for this. Give me your hand Soul."

"Like hell" he snarled, slipping past her with quick move, "I'll see you around Ma-ka" he dragged out her name annoyingly, waving over his shoulder.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Maka yelled in desperation, running after him. She wouldn't give up this easily. "Stop!"

And miraculously, he did. She couldn't see it because his back was turned towards him, but his face was as shocked as hers was. Growling, he turned around, "Listen to me Maka, I'm only going to say this once." He narrowed his eyes and barred his own shark-like teeth, trying to make himself as intimidating as possible, "I. Do. Not. Want. A. Fucking. Miester."

Maka was quiet for a moment, staring at Soul with an emotion he couldn't place. For a moment, he felt a fleeting desire to comfort the girl, but he squashed it. Nodding curtly, he turned on his heel and made to finally leave. He managed one step when he was knocked unceremoniously to the ground.

"Sonovabitch" he cried out as he was quickly flipped over, "Are you going to rape me?"

"Shut up!" Maka hissed, straddling his hips and firmly grasping both his hands with hers.

There was a beat of uncertainty as the two teens stared at each other. One with victory shining in her eyes, and the other with loathsome annoyance.

And then their souls touched.

Grinning to himself, Soul felt his larger soul brush with her minute one. It was time to finish her prying once and for all. Screw it, he didn't care if she was Black*Star's friend anymore. He didn't care if she was cu…whatever; she had brought it on her self.

Taking firm control of his wavelength, he surged forward, intending to give her his patented 'Soul Jolt'. But when his soul connected with hers, he didn't feel the regular resistance that he had always felt, that he had always broken down. Instead, he felt her open up to him, accepting him. With a silent cry, he tried to pull his soul back, but it was to late. As he tried to pull away, he felt her wrap around him, pulling him in even deeper, before she surged back into him.

Back in the physical world, Soul began to thrash wildly under the miester as she forced her own soul into his, breaking though the barriers of his mind and forcing their resonate rate higher and higher. With closed eyes, she gripped his hands tighter and laid herself across his body, trying to soothe his spasms through the contact.

His soul was so much different than she had expected. He acted so calm, so collected, so cool. But his soul was in turmoil. And there it was again, hidden beneath his anger and annoyance. Loneliness…and something else…what was it?

She forced herself deeper into his soul, pressing her body down harder against him as he let out a small howl. His bucking became more and more violent, and with one final scream, he forced her off him, rolling away, his eyes wide. But not before she was able to see it.

Soul was terrified.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled at her, his chest heaving as he stared at her, eyes wide. "You can't just…you can't just do that to people!"

Maka's own breath was coming out in small gasps, but she still answered, "I had to know…if I could resonate with you…" Soul glared at her as she continued, "And I can."

He grit his teeth, turning away from her, "I don't care!"

She wanted to be angry with him. She wanted to hit him and shake him, to make him see how stupid he was being. But she couldn't. Not after what she had seen.

"Soul" She called out softly, slowly crawling towards him, watching as he shirked away from her slightly scared she would jump him again. "I know you don't want a miester."

He snorted, some of his bravado returning. "About damn time."

"But that doesn't change the fact that I want to be yours." She stated, reaching out her hand for him to take. "I know you felt that. Our resonance was perfect."

"I don't know if perfect is the right answer," Soul mumbled as he stared at her outstretched hand warily.

"Just let me try," she pleaded softly, keeping her hand outstretched, "I promise, it will work. And if it doesn't, I'll leave you alone about it, forever."

Soul wanted to believe her words. He wanted to so badly that he felt his hand twitch slightly as it fought to be raised up, to touch her again. But he couldn't.

Shaking his head slightly, he forced himself back to his feet. "I-I can't."

Maka sighed, letting her hand drop back to her side. She had seen his hand twitch. She had been so close. A dejected look formed on her pretty face for a moment before a smile replaced it as she stood as well. "You know, I'm not going to stop until you give me a chance Soul."

He let a smirk slip on his face, trying to regain his 'cool' guy persona. "It would be better if you did."

Maka shook her head, "I never give up. You're going to learn that about me."

He could see why Black*Star liked her so much. "Whatever. This was…an experience, but I'm going home."

Maka gave him a queer smile. "You have an home here?"

Soul nodded.

"And you live…alone?"

'_Save for a Magic cat now, yes'_ "Yeah, so?"

Maka's smile widened, another plan forming in her mind. It was a mad plan, and one that would no doubt anger both her father and Soul. And that made it all the better to her. "I'm coming with you then."

Soul's mouth dropped open. How was this happening? Again. Someone _had_ to be fucking with him.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. Leave me some love (reviews)<p>

Oh ho! I bet you thought that Maka and Soul would get together in this chapter because of the piano room and all that! But no, it is not yet to be. Soul's been kicking ass and taking names for a year. He's not going to cave that easily. But neither is Maka. She is determined to be just like her mother, and create a weapon better than her father. And she will go to any lengths to achieve her ends. Just like her mother taught her!

You can expect an update on this, or another lemon. Or both, depending on how busy I am. Still taking one shot requests


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I got another chapter out! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welcome Home<strong>_

"No" Soul repeated for what had to be the hundredth time.

"Yes" Maka replied, doggedly following behind him.

"Go home damnit!" he waved his hand at her, hoping to drive her away, but she ignored him and continued to follow. Letting out a growl, he stopped and turned on the girl, "Maka. Go. Home."

She stared at him a moment, a pained expression forming on her face before she was able to hide it behind a blank mask. "I don't have one."

Soul stared at her. Once again he felt the need to reach out and comfort her, just to take her hand. But he pushed the urge down, letting his logic take control. "What are you talking about? You're Death Scythe's daughter aren't you? He's got a big-ass place on the other side of town." Soul knew this from first hand experience, the older scythe had tried repeatedly to convince him to take on a miester. He idly wondered how he would feel about it being his 'little girl'.

Her eye's flashed dangerously. "I'll live on the streets before I live with him."

Soul was surprised by the fierceness in her voice, but he let it go with out a comment, "Stay with Black*Star then."

Maka made a face, she had already entertained that possibility, but Black*Star lived in a very small apartment. So small he and Tsubaki slept in the same room together. After that little tidbit of information, she had declined the offer. "No room."

Soul let out a sigh, turning around and started down the street again, hands shoved deep into his pockets. He could hear Maka's soft footsteps as she followed behind him.

"Why don't you want a miester" her voice called from behind him, annoyingly curious. He ground his teeth.

"Because I don't need one."

"You'd be stronger."

"I'm strong enough." He snapped, "I don't need anyone else." The finality in his tone stopped the argument that was already forming in Maka's throat. She frowned, and continued after the boy in silence. She knew he was hiding something. She had seen it when she had touched his soul. He had felt so lonely, so scared…and his soul had felt so wonderful wrapped around hers.

Eye's widening, she let out a small gasp as what she had just thought hit her. Shaking her head rapidly, she dispelled the thought. This was no time to be thinking stupid thoughts like that, not when she couldn't even get him to resonate with her without attack him. Shaking her head again, she sighed and followed quietly after the boy that quite possibly held her future in his long slender hands.

In silence, they continued for a few more blocks before coming upon a small apartment complex. Glancing over his shoulder, Soul let out a grumble before pushing past the gate and into the building. Unsure if Soul was really going to let her enter his home, she followed. This had been an incredibly stupid act. He could easily leave her out on the street. But she wouldn't break, and she would NOT call her father.

So deeper into the complex she followed the white haired weapon. After a short walk, and an equally short flight of stairs, they arrived at their destination. Soul gave her another look of contempt, before shoving open the door and entering, taking off his jacket and throwing it to the side as he did so.

As her accomplish melted into the darkness of the apartment, Maka felt her body freeze. He had left the door open…did that mean she could enter? Or was he taunting her? Should she just leave? Nervously she bit her lip before jumping as she heard his voice, harsh and annoyed.

"Oi, tiny-tits, are you going to get inside or sit the hallway all night?"

Mouth slightly open, she forced her legs to cooperate, and gingerly stepped over the threshold, pulling the door shut behind her. But she instantly wished she hadn't as the apartment went pitch black, no longer illuminated by the hallways light.

"Soul?" she called out uncertainly.

"Hmm?" he grunted in reply, sounding far away.

"Could you turn on some lights?" She asked softly, "Please?"

She heard him sigh, but a moment later there was a flick and a soft glow erupted form the ceiling and Maka found herself in a simple apartment. It was clean, which surprised her slightly, and quite well furnished.

"So…you live here alone?" she ventured out trying to make conversation, still unsure where he was.

"Yeah," his voice answered as a door opened and he swaggered out, clad only in a loose pair of jeans and his (now unbuttoned) blood red shirt. For a moment, Maka felt her cheeks start to burn as she stared at his exposed (and well muscled, she noted) torso, but the heat was instantly sucked away as he turned into the light and she clearly saw it.

A long pale scar ran diagonally across his chest, marring the once perfect skin. Without realizing it, her hand went to her mouth in shock.

"Swrong with you?" Soul drawled out, raising an eyebrow at her before following her gaze to his chest. Connecting the dots, he scowled deeply before pulling his shirt closed and hastily buttoning it up, hiding his imperfection.

"I'm sorry!" Maka blurted out as he finished buttoning up the shirt. "I didn't mean to…"

He shrugged her words away, "Don't worry about it." He jerked his head down the hallway, "I've got a spare room in there, you can use it, beds already made, and I threw an extra blanket in there for you."

She nodded, feeling the burning desire to ask him what had happened. But somehow, it felt rude. Inside her mind, she laughed. Rude? She had already forced a resonance with the boy, and now she had forced herself into his home. But still, this seemed different. "Thank you Soul."

He shrugged again, turning his back towards her as he headed back into his room, "You can stay tonight, but I want you gone tomorrow, got it? You're not staying here forever."

She felt her eyes narrow. How could he be so civil to her one moment, then such a bastard the next? "Not unless I become your miester."

He didn't answer; only shut the door with a resounding slam.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Damnit that girl was persistent. Soul growled as he tugged off his clothes again. He had already fucked up beyond belief. He never should have let her follow him home. No, he never should have let her resonate with him. NO, he never should have let her hear him play the piano.

Again and again he went back on what he never should have done until he realized he had backtracked all the way back to when he had been conceived. He never should have swum so fast!

Sighing, he leaned back into his bed, pulling the cool silk sheets around his body. Absentmindedly he felt the chest wound that he had received the previous year. It had healed up nicely, something he owed to professor Stein, the mad bastard. He was still sure that he had a couple extra scars when he had woken up from the surgery than when he had gone in. He shook his head. At least he had survived the mission.

Sighing again, he lifted his hand up, letting his hand morph into a Scythe blade. That was when they had gotten serious about trying to find him a miester. Tsubaki, Death Scythe, hell even Lord Death himself had set him up with a few possible candidate, but he had turned them all down. He would always turn them down. He couldn't have a miester. Why couldn't Maka just accept that?

Maka. That girl was going to be the death of him. He was calling it, right now. He had never had a miester be this interested in him. Granted, she was the first person to resonate with him. His hand morphed back to flesh and bone as he shifted uncomfortably in the bed. She was right though. The resonance had felt perfect, even though she had forced it. And the way she had just pressed her body against his, trying to hold him down, to comfort him. It had felt so…

He jerked his mind from its current path, rolling over again. He would never have a miester and that was that. Nodding to himself, he forced his mind blank and started to drift off to sleep. But not before he saw her pleading face, her hand outstretched towards him. In his deadened state, he didn't even realize he lifted his hand towards the memory and grasped at nothingness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Maka considered knocking on his door and trying to get him to talk to her a little more, but after a few minutes of debate, decided it might be better to wait and give him some space. She was pushing her luck as it was. Sighing, she fell into the couch, running her hands through her hair. Nothing was going right. It was supposed to be easy for her to find a partner. Hell, her father had been a partner to someone else and her mama had convinced him to come with him. She on the other hand couldn't even convince a miesterless weapon to come with her. Groaning, she realized it got worse.

She had left her small bag of clothes at Tsubaki and Black*Stars place. She had been in such a tizzy about Soul that she had completely forgotten to go back and get her things. Letting out another pathetic moan, she forced herself to her feet and swallowed her pride. She would just have to _politely_ ask soul for something to wear for the night. So much for giving him some space.

Crossing the small room, she raised up her hand and prepared to knock when something rubbed against her leg. Eye's wide in surprise she looked down to find a small purple cat slinking around her legs, meowing softly.

"Oh!" Maka bent over and scratched the feline behind the ears, "Soul didn't tell me he had a kitty."

"He doens't" A female voice answered her. Jumping back up, she spun around, trying to discern who had spoke. "Cute, you look as confused as he did!"

"Who's there?" Maka called out softly, turning back towards Soul's door. Did he have a girl over or something? She felt an uncomfortable lurch in her stomach at that thought, but she had more pressing matters. Like who was talking to her?

"Soul didn't tell me he had a girlfriend," the voice continued. It sounded like it was coming from under her. "And you're just so cute!"

"I-I'm not his girlfriend!" Maka protested lamely. She cringed, out of all the things to say that's what she chose?

"Oh, just a one night stand?" The voice continued, obviously amused. "I can see that. He's pretty cute isn't he?"

Whether or not the voice was correct (it was), Maka didn't care at the moment. "Just show you're self already!"

"I'm right here silly, look down." And Maka did. But there was only the cat, looking up at her with mischievous eyes. She was about to yell out in frustration to the voice when the cat's mouth opened and instead of the expected meow, came words. "See?"

Maka let out a little shriek and stumbled back, falling to the floor. "You can talk?"

The cat sighed, "Why is everyone so surprised about that?"

"Cat's don't talk!" Maka snapped.

"Well, cat's don't do this either" she smiled evilly before disappearing a flash of smoke, only to be replaced by a rather shapely, and in Maka's opinion, simply clad young women. She leaned over Maka, smiling.

'_Witch_!' Maka's brain screamed while her mouth opened and she shrilly called out. "Soul!"

She heard a thump, then a curse, almost like he had fallen out of bed. In a flash, his door was wrenched open and he stood in the doorway, his red eyes glaring at the scene before him. Maka tried to ignore the fact that he was only wearing a pair of silk boxers. Even in the situation, she was failing horribly.

"What the hell is all the damn noise about?" He roared, looking at the two females, only on her back, propped up on her elbows, and the other leaning other the first. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. "Blair…"

"Hey Soul!" She greeted happily, pulling away from Maka. "You didn't tell me you were bringing a girl home tonight. If I knew, I would have stayed out later."

Soul let out an exasperated sigh. "I did not bring a girl home, she followed me here."

Blair gave Maka a wink, "Sometimes I like to be in control too, take what I want!"

Maka started to babble that the situation was not what she thought when Soul cut them both off. "Blair, leave Maka alone, go to sleep or something, you can use the couch."

Blair pouted, "I was just having fun with her, she's so cute!" and to accentuate her point, she leaned back over and pulled Maka into a boob suffocating hug, "Don't you think?"

"Blair" Soul growled warningly.

"Oh fine," she pulled away from Maka, "We should go shopping sometime! I would love to dress you up!"

There was another flash of smoke, and Blair now a cat, scampered away into the darkness of the apartment again.

"Damn cat" Soul sighed as he watched her go. Maka stared at him from the floor, unmoving.

"You live with a witch?" she hissed, unbelieving.

Soul shook his head, still glaring at the darkness before reciting, "She just a cat. With a ridiculous amount of magical powers."

"And you live with her?" Maka asked, shuddering at the thought of the giant breasts pressed into her face.

"Didn't exactly have a choice." Soul sighed, rubbing his hand though his hair again. "She was the mission I had this evening. Not evil, so I couldn't kill her, but I couldn't just let her keep stealing. So I guess I'll help her find a job or something. See if I can get her on her own two…four…on her feet."

Maka felt a smile grace her face as she continued to stare up at the boxer-clad weapon. "That's really sweet of you Soul, you didn't have to do that."

Soul felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment and the soft tone of her voice. Subtly, he slid back, hoping to hide his blush in the shadows of his room. "Yeah, well, it's not cool to kill someone if they aren't bad."

Maka nodded, still smiling. She could tell Soul was blushing and she liked it. She liked seeing him out of his shell of coolness. It gave her small sense of hope that maybe she could get through to him. "It's still really nice Soul." She praised again softly.

Soul felt his blush deepen. Why did she have to say his name so much? And why did she have to say it like that? That was it. He had to fix this right now. That cute praising smile was going to drive him insane. "Yeah, well. Nice panties Maka. White suits you." And with that he shut the door and dove back in the bed, forcing himself asleep before Maka could respond.

Outside the door it Maka took a second to register what Soul had just said. Nice? She looked down, and for the first time realized that in the position she was in, Soul could easily see up her skirt and the white panties that should have been hidden beneath. Mouth open in shock and embarrassment, it was her turn to blush as she pulled herself from the floor. Glaring at the shut door, she stalked off to find Blair. Maybe the cat had some clothes she could sleep in. She sure as hell wasn't asking Soul anything more tonight.

* * *

><p>Ah, Soul can be such a dick eh? Anyways, not sure what I'm going to do next. Still working on the Lemon (it's about black blood), have a few more idea's for 'Blush', still need to write the final chapter for 'you're one to talk', or I can add another chapter to this.<p>

If you haven't noticed, I write which ever story gets reviewed on first, first. So if the next review is on this, I'll write this, if it's on blush, I'll write blush, and if it's on my lemon, I'll write the lemon. That is why 'you're one to talk' has been so neglected. It's not the most effective strategy, but it keeps me from having to pick

Anyways, hope you enjoyed, leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

You guy's asked for an update, and I love to please my readers (especially those who review.), and Mady.98 I'm glad I can be of service.

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Experiment?<strong>_

Maka was awoken by the pleasant warmth of natural sunlight streaming through the window and across her face. Sighing in content, she stretched, still keeping her eyes closed, simply relishing the feeling of the warm blankets piled around her. She was glad Soul had given her the extra blanket.

_Soul._

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, looking around the room he had let her stay in. She had been to tired to investigate the night before, but now she could tell it was quite nice. The bed was the perfect size for her, and pushed into the opposite corner was a simply writing desk with a bookshelf built across the top. She smiled, thinking of how she could fill it with all of her favorite. But slowly that smile faded away as reality slapped her hard across the face. She wasn't going to be here long if Soul wouldn't accept her as his miester. She let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

Maka looked up. Apparently Blair had moved from the couch and had instead taken up residence near the foot of Maka's bed. "Soul."

Blair cocked her head to the side, concerned "What's wrong with Soul?"

"Nothings wrong with him" Maka assured the cat, _besides the fact that he could be a jackass_, "I just want him to be my weapon partner and he wont let me."

Blair popped to her feet and stretched languidly, "Oh, that's not good. Why don't you just seduce him then? That's what I do when I want to get my way." Maka's jaw dropped causing the cat to giggle.

"I-I can't…no!"

"Why not?" She purred, eyes glowing mischievously, "It won't even be that hard, he's attractive at least."

Maka blushed, shaking her head, "That's not how things work. Miester-Weapon partnerships work! They have to be built in a foundation of trust." Blair rolled her eyes. "Without trust, they can lose their resonance abilities and put each other in danger. That's why my mama…" She paused for a moment, swallowing hard, "That's why mama had to stop using my papa."

Blair gave the girl a questioning gaze, but didn't pry. "So…what are you going to do?"

Maka sighed, throwing the covers away and slipping onto the floor, grateful for the long shirt Blair has been able to prove for her to sleep in. "I'm going to go and find Soul."

Blair yawned as she watched Maka march determinedly out of the room before calling out. "You know he already went to school, right?"

Maka came barging back into the room, eye's wide, "What?"

Blair nodded, "Yeah, he woke up really early! He told me to tell you that you don't have classes until next week, because you're supposed to be finding a partner. Ironic huh?"

Maka fought down the urge to scream at the feline. She needed to get dressed, head to the academy, and get to work on Soul. But she didn't have an extra change of clothes! They were all at Tsubaki. This time she did let out a little scream.

"What's wrong now Maka?" Blair asked, obviously amused at her small tantrum.

"My clothes are dirty, and the rest are at Tsubaki's." She groaned.

"Oh, is that all?" Blair raised one of her paws towards the pile of Maka's clothes. "Pum-pum-pumpkin!"

Maka let out a little shriek of horror as he clothes suddenly surged towards her with a life of their own. Fighting past her struggling limbs, the articles easily found there way onto her slender body and in moment she was fully dressed in perfectly clean clothes.

"Oh" Maka let out a squeak of surprise, "Thank you Blair…"

"No problem," The cat leered, looking at her skirt, "You know, I could make that skirt shorter for you. Might help you with Soul!"

Maka didn't even respond. She stared at the cat with wide eyes for a moment, before taking off out of the room and through the apartment before Blair could cast another spell, this one decidedly less helpful.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"You need to be faster than that!" Black*Star yelled triumphantly as he slammed his elbow into the back of Soul's head, throwing the weapon to the ground. But before he had time to continue his gloat, he was struck hard in the stomach. Letting out a gasp he stumbled backwards. Coughing, he watched as Soul easily got back to his feet, a large blade protruding from his back. Luckily, he kept them dull during the sparing sessions.

"That's a new one." Black*Star nodded appreciatively at the partial transformation, "But still won't be enough to beat a God like me."

Soul smiled at his friend, before letting his hands transform and sucking the blade on his back into his body. They regarded each other for a moment, before charging again.

Across the training field, Tsubaki watched with mild amusement. She knew neither Soul nor Black*Star would ever go all out against each other. They were too close to really want to hurt one another. She winced as Soul delivered a rather vicious scythe enhanced cross to Black*Star's face, who retaliated by kicking him square in the chest. Okay, they were close enough to never try and kill each other. Shaking her head at the boy's antics, she turned her head as she heard the sound of fast paced footsteps. "Oh, hello Maka. I was going to call you today so I could get you your stuff."

Maka flashed the pleasant weapon a smile, "Oh thanks. Sorry I didn't come to get it last night, I got so sidetracked at Souls…" she trailed off as Tsubaki gasped. "What?"

"You went to Soul's home?" she stage whispered. "At night?"

Maka nodded, unsure where the ninja weapon was going with this. "Yeah, I spent the night there. He let me use the spare bedroom."

Tsubaki resisted the urge to pull Maka into a bone breaking hug. "So, you're his miester then?"

Maka's face fell, "No, not yet." Tsubaki frowned, she had been so sure. "Why did you think I was?"

Tsubaki looked back over where Soul and Black*Star had increased their pace, limbs becoming a complete blur. "Soul barley lets anyone in his home, and absolutely no one at night."

Maka shook her head, following Tsubaki's gaze, watching the two blurry boys battle. "I don't understand him, at all. I mean, I barely know him as it is, but he's so, just" she let out an annoyed huff.

Tsubaki laid a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. "Don't worry about it Maka, Soul's just Soul."

Maka sighed, the statement was confusing and perfectly sensible at the same time. "I resonated with him last night."

Tsubaki's head snapped back to Maka again, her eyes wide, "You did what?"

Maka recounted the tale of her…rather forced, resonance with Soul. Though she left out certain parts, such as the immense feeling of terror she had felt inside his soul. And how wonderful his soul had felt wrapped tightly around hers. Like it belonged there. But she did, however, notice Tsubaki's face grow frightfully angry. It didn't seem right on a face like hers, one that always seemed so welcoming.

"Tsubaki?" Maka ventured gently as the dark haired girl glared daggers at Soul. "It's okay…"

"No it's not," She snapped, turning back to Maka, letting her features soften, "I'm sorry. It's just; Soul is one of my closest friends. I've seen him hurt so many times, and I know if he could just find a miester, he would be safer." Maka nodded, "but each time, he rejected them, saying that they couldn't resonate with him. But you did! And now he's just being…being…" she couldn't bring herself to finish her insult and simply hung her head.

Maka smiled, bringing up her hand and patting the girl comfortingly on the arm, "Don't worry. I haven't given up yet."

Tsubaki stared at her for a moment, then returned the smile. "I'm glad someone isn't."

Maka nodded, turning her attention back to the boys. "Is this part of their lessons?"

"No, they should be eating lunch right now." She sighed, "But sometimes they come out here instead to practice, especially if one of them had a bad mission or is stressed out."

Maka rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, Soul wanted to fight?" Tsubaki nodded. Maka opened her mouth to protest how Soul had no right to be 'stressed out' by her when a voice coughed softly behind them.

Maka whirled around and forced herself to stifle a gasp. A Bespectacled man wearing a white lab coat was standing behind them, a cigarette held loosly in his mouth. But that wasn't what shocked Maka. No, the shocking features of the man were the stitches that went across his face, or perhaps it was the giant screw that was sticking out of his head.

"Hello Professor" Tsubaki greeted casually, not batting at eye at the strange appearance. He nodded his greeting before turning his eye's on Maka.

"And who do we have here?" his voice was surprisingly soft. "You look familiar."

Some of the shock ebbing away, Maka silently agreed. Something about the stranger was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. It might have been the giant freaking screw. "Ma-Maka Albarn, nice to meet you."

The man's face split into a smile as he reached up and turned the screw in his head a few times, causing Maka to wince slightly. "Of course! You're Spirits little daughter aren't you."

_He knew her father? _

Maka nodded her head, "Yes, professor"

"Oh, this is just wonderful. You know, your mother was quite an excellent miester. She was the one who pulled Spirit from me. Ruined one of my greatest experiments."

Maka's mouth dropped open as his words opened the floodgates of her mind. She knew why the man seemed so familiar. Her mama had shown her pictures of him, sans the scars and screw. He was Franken Stein, papa's first partner, and one of the most respected miesters at the DWMA, right up there with her mama. "Stein?"

He smiled, nodding. "Ah, I see your mother must have told you about me?"

"She said you…you were very rough of my papa."

He laughed, taking another drag from his cigarette. "Kami always did call it as she saw it. So, are you a Scythe Miester like your mother?"

Maka nodded, unconsciously glancing over towards Soul. Stein followed her gaze.

"Hmm, that's a very interesting choice." He snapped his fingers, smiling. "I do believe we have an experiment in the making."

Maka wasn't sure she liked the way that sounded. Judging by Tsubaki's face, she wasn't alone in those feelings.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soul was just about to receive a very painful punch, enhanced by Black*Stars soul wavelength when a voice called out their names. Stopping awkwardly, with Soul bringing his Scythe arms across his torso to block, and Black*Star already in mid punch, they turned towards the source of the sound.

"Shit" Soul murmured as Black*Star excitedly waved at his two friends before sprinting over. Sighing, he followed less energetically towards the waiting group.

"Hey Soul" Maka greeted the panting weapon as he slouched into the conversation.

"Maka" He greeted coolly. He had spent half the damn night trying to ignore her, and now she was even invading his daytime too. How could he forget about someone who never left?

"Soul," Stein started, looking down at the boy, "It's come to my attention that Maka is a scythe miester" Soul already didn't like where this was going. "And you are a scythe weapon type."

"Uh huh," Soul drawled out, shooting a quick glare at Maka who was staring at Stein, interested, "she's told me. Many times."

"Perfect!" Stein continued, and Soul winced internally, waiting for Stein to encourage Soul to partner up with Maka. "I want you to fight each other."

There was a moment of silence, followed by a chorus of "What!" from all present.

Stein took a long drag on his cigarette, eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "It would be nice to gauge Maka's abilities as a miester, while at the same time seeing how Soul does battle against a weapon of his own type."

A smirk slipped past Soul's teeth and onto his lips. "Sounds like fun." He looked over at Maka who had a determined look plastered on her face.

"Let's do it." She snarled.

Stein laughed, twisting the screw in his head a few times for good measure. "Excellent. Tsubaki, please go tell Sid we need one of the training Scythes."

The ninja weapon nodded and ran off, giving a concerned glance over her shoulder as Soul continued to smirk, and Maka glared at him with enough force to kill. All while Stein watched between them with utter amusement. It was going to be a very fun day for him indeed.

* * *

><p>Aww shit! It's about to go down! Who's going to win? Maka or Soul? PLACE YOUR BETS IN THE REVIEW SECTION. I planned on actually having the fight in this chapter, but that felt like such a perfect place to end it. Don't you agree? Well, I hope you enjoyed. If you did, throw a review my way and tell me what you liked or anything you'd like to see.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, here it is. I hope you enjoy! Bleh, my brain hurts.

* * *

><p><em>Oh come on!<em>

Maka swung the practice weapon around experimentally, testing its weight. Nodding to herself, she glanced over at Tsubaki. "How good is Soul? Really?"

"Good" she replied without hesitation. "He spars with Black*Star almost daily, and you know him…"

Maka nodded starting back towards the waiting Stein, gulping slightly. Black*Star was a good fighter when she had last seen him, now he seemed great. "Anything I should know then?"

Tsubaki kept pace with the smaller girl, "Just be ready for anything. I haven't been on a mission with him for a long time, but I know he has been working on more and more partial transformation. There's no telling how many blades he could have hidden on him."

She nodded again, going silent as they reached the waiting group. She could see Soul smirking behind Stein, his hands shoved in his pockets. She was going to wipe that stupid looked right off his face.

"Alright" Stein lit up another cigarette, "This will be a one on one battle. Both of you will use dulled weapons." he glanced pointedly at Soul who nodded. "You may begin…now"

Maka's eyes snapped wide open and she swung the scythe down, trying to catch Soul before he could get ready. But he simply sidestepped, the blade passing innocently though empty space and plant in the ground.

"Huh, kinda slow" He taunting, looking at the embedded scythe blade. He turned his attention back to Maka just in time to catch a double-footed kick in the chest as she used the planted scythe for leverage.

With a grunt, Soul was launched backwards. Twisting his body, he landed lightly on his feet, taking his hands from his pockets and rubbing his chest lightly. The little brat was strong, unexpectedly so. He smiled, letting his forarm transform into a scythe blade.

He charged forward, swiping low to trip the smaller girl up. But she easily avoided the blow with a small hop and brought the scythe blade around down again, forcing him to roll back. Springing to his feet, he lashed at her again, his blade connecting with the handle of the scythe.

"You're fast" he nodded as he pressed harder, adding his weight and forcing her to keep both hands tightly on her weapon to his one, "But a weakling."

Her eye's flashed at the insult, and she brought her knee up and caught him in the stomach, breaking their momentary lull. With a snarl, he drove his blade forward. She brought the scythe back around for the block, but realized to late that this left his other hand free to attack her. He stuck her hard in the side, forcing the air from her lungs.

Letting out a growl of pain, Maka flipped away from the weapon, regarding him coldly from behind her scythe while he still continued to smile that infuriating smile. She had tested him. He was fast, and he was strong. But she was better! Letting out a cry, she surged towards him again.

Soul watched as Maka crossed the distance between them, lowering his center of gravity slightly. He just might have to kick it up a notch. But still, it was going to be an easy fight.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Stein watched with quiet interest as the two students continued to battle, filling the air with the shrill ping of metal on metal. He closed his eyes for a moment, before letting them slide back open, now seeing the world though a different light.

Eater's rather large soul was shining. He loved to fight, especially if he thought he was going to win. On the surface, he was cocky, arrogant, and at times lazy. But he was also determined, something he shared with the soul he was currently battling with.

He turned his eyes towards Spirits daughter. He almost wanted to laugh. Her soul was remarkably similar to her mothers, Small and powerful, radiating with energy and desperate to prove herself. And there was something else there, fringing the surface. There was a longing.

Blinking again to return to normalcy, he continued to watch the fight, cigarette hanging loosely out of the side of his mouth. It would be interesting to see who would break first.

xXxXxXxXx

'_Okay, maybe it isn't going to be that easy' _Souls mind helpfully supplied as Maka's small fist connected with the side of his head yet again. Rolling with the blow to relieve some of the pain, he brought his arm across, hoping to catch her across the side again, but she had already skipped away to a safe distance.

Taking the reprieve, he ran his tongue over his lips to collect the blood before crudely spitting on the ground. He saw Maka smirk.

"Hurt?" she taunted. "A lot more of that to come."

Soul let out a bark of laugher, "I would hope so. This is barely a scratch." He smirked as her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Better step it up short-stack."

With a small scream of frustration, she charged again, spinning the scythe over and over again in her hands. Even Soul had to admit it looked pretty cool. Swaying from side to side he waited as she got closer and closer, then he struck, stabbing his arm forward. But the still spinning Scythe deflected his blow easily, allowing Maka to step forward and spin the scythe down on his exposed chest. It seemed the fight would end prematurely.

With a cry, Maka brought the blade down for the kill, then let out a surprised scream she was blinded by a flash of light, and flung bodily away. Landing hard, she rolled to her knee, bringing the scythe defensively in front of her.

Blinking, she waited as the bright light died down and she could clearly see Soul again. Two large blades had morphed from his back to cross protectively around his chest. He let out a sniff of amusement before letting them slink back into his body. Turning his eyes back on her, he let the smirk slip back onto his face before bringing both his untransformed arm up. For a moment he waited, then with a jerk, let it become a blade as well. Clinging the metal appendages together, he held his arms wide and waited for Maka to resume the battle.

Smiling, Maka returned to her feet, spinning the scythe around again. It seemed Tsubaki was right; Soul was hiding some hidden blades. And that meant he was holding back on her, something she loathed. It was time to fix that.

Jumping forward again, she brought the blade down over his head, forcing Soul to bring his arms up to block the blow, just as she planned. Lowering her grip, she flipped up the handle to catch him across the face.

Seeing her plan, Soul twisted his body to the side, avoiding the blow. With a grunt, he pushed up, breaking the connection with Maka's blade. Slashing one arm down and the other across, he forced Maka to twist awkwardly to avoid both the blows, leaving her open to a painful kick to the gut.

Doubling over in pain, she leapt back, barely avoiding a vicious double slash from Soul's blades. Ignoring the pain, she straightened herself back up, blocking another flurry of stabs from Soul, before flipping the Scythe over and driving the butt end into his chest.

Stumbling backward, he sliced harmlessly at the air, recovering for a moment.

Once again the miester and weapon found themselves staring at each other across the short distance, both breathing hard. Glare continued to meet glare. Harsh crimson boring into determined viridian. And then, Soul's face cracked into a smile.

"What?" Maka growled, ready to charge him again.

Soul shrugged, "I'm having fun."

She stared at him for a moment, and then let out a small giggle. Soul was right. Past the exhaustion and the pain she was already feeling, there it was. She was having fun fighting with Soul. "You know, if you became my partner, we could do this a lot more."

Soul rolled his eyes, "Still not giving up on that?"

"Never!" Maka yelled, throwing herself forward and continuing the battle.

She would swipe high, and Soul would duck low. He would try to trip her up, and she would jump away from the blow. It was almost like a dance as they continued to weave around the training area, metal continuing to ping of metal in a crescendo. Faster and faster the pair fought, until to most watching, they were simply a blur.

But to the pair fighting, it was like everything was moving in slow motion.

Maka felt the hiss of air as Soul's blade barely missed her head. Spinning around him, she prepared to land an elbow strike to his back when she caught the telltale signs of a transformation. She had almost forgotten he could produce a blade form his back too!

Dropping to her knee, she pushed hard off the ground, sliding between his legs and coming up in front of him again. Surprised, he looked down. For a moment, neither of them moved, Soul's back still flashing as the blade began to surface.

Taking advantage of his surprise, she tugged hard on the scythe that still remained behind Soul's feet. With a yelp he tumbled backwards and to the ground. With another determined cry, she grabbed the scythe high on the neck and jumped on the weapon. Slithering up before he could fully recover, she pressed the blade softly to his neck. She smiled as his eyes narrowed.

"I win."

He leaned forward, bringing there faces closer. Almost to close for her comfort, but she forced herself not to pull back. "Are you sure about that?"

She was about to confirm that (with a very prideful sneer) when she felt something poke her in the back. Then something else poked her on either side of her ribs, and finally, something cold rest against the side of her neck. Gripping her weapon tighter, she slowly turned her head to see that four of Soul's trademark black and red blades were now positioned dangerously at various points on her body.

"So, what do we call this then?" she asked, the battle lust beginning to wane and her obviously scandalous position starting to make her uncomfortable.

Soul smirked, seeming perfectly comfortable having a girl on top of him. "Draw?"

Maka really did hate that stupid smirk. "I could just resonate with you again, it would be easy right now. I can feel your soul." A smirk came to her face as his disappeared.

"You wouldn't" Soul's eyes glanced to the many people who had come to watch the battle. "Not here."

"I would" Maka smirk turned into an evil smile. "Would you thrash around like you did last time? That might not be good for a 'cool guy' like you." Soul bared his teeth at the girl, an action that should have instilled fear in Maka, but instead gave her an unusual thrill.

"What do you want?"

She eyed the boy for a moment. She wanted to tell him to stop being such an idiot and be her weapon partner. But he would never just agree to that. What she needed was time. More time with him. To get to know him, to make him see that she could help him. And that he could help her.

"Let me live with you."

Soul's eyes widened. How had he gone from most eligible bachelor, to living with a magic cat-women, and being blackmailed into inviting another female into his home. Someone _really_ had to be fucking with him. "What? No! Go find your own place."

Maka leaned in closer, letting her free hand reach up and cup Soul's cheek. As he let out a shuddering breath at her touch, she idly realized he could easily impale her with his blades if he chose to let them go sharp, but she knew he wouldn't. She had seen his soul. He wouldn't hurt her. "Last chance Soul."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"What are they doing?" Black*Star yelled impatiently as Maka and Soul continued to lie on the ground, the view blocked by Soul's blades. "Are you guys going to fight or what?"

"The fights over," Stein stated calmly as Tsubaki fought to quiet down her miester. "It would seem they are simply discussing something now."

"Who's fighting?" A new voice asked, sauntering up to the group.

Stein forced himself not to smile, "Oh, hey Spirit. Just Eater and a newbie."

The reigning Death Scythe laughed, "Doesn't look like they are fighting. Stein, you old dog. What are you teaching the kids these days? I wish I could have gotten lessons like that!"

"If I remember correctly, you did. That's how you ended up with a daughter in the first place."

Spirit rubbed the back of his head, "Ha, oh yeah. So, who's the girl Eater's got over there?"

"Maka" Stein stated coolly, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

There was a moment of silence, followed by the most horrible shriek the DWMA has ever known.

"MAKA!" Spirit screamed, taking off down the training field. "Daddy's coming Maka! I won't let that beast defile you! Maka!"

xXxXxXxXx

Soul ground his teeth, straining against her hand. Her small and soothingly cool hand. "Fine! Damnit women, just don't do that again! And get off me."

"Have to lose the scythes first"

With a growl, he complied. As the blades disappeared from her body, Maka pulled herself to her feet. "Hey…do you hear something?"

Soul looked up at her, still sulking. "I didn't hear any…" He was cut off a foot connected with his side, skipping him across the ground. "Ah damnit!"

"Maka!" Spirit yelled again, grabbing her in a tight embrace, "Daddy has saved you! I promise, I'll make sure you never have to see him again, I guhk!" Spirit dropped to the ground, the training scythe embedded painfully in his head. Shaking her head, the miester ran over to the doubled over Soul.

"Soul! Are you okay?"

"This" he wheezed, rubbing where spirit had kicked him, "This is not helping to convince me having a miester is safer. If anything, it's the opposite. Not cool at all."

Maka grimaced, "I'm sorry! Look, let's go home and clean up, I'll cook you dinner."

Soul let out another groan. Spirit's kick had momentarily distracted him from the most pressing matter. His home was now Maka's home. His only escape was going to be school. That was the opposite of cool. Sighing in defeat, he nodded, allowing the small girl to help him up. Together, they limped past the still unconscious Spirit and out of the training field.

"That was impressive" Steins calm voice drawled out as they reached where he was still waiting with Black*Star and Tsubaki. "Eater, take the rest of the day off. Call it even for having a teacher kick you. Soul let out a grumble about taking off a whole month, but Stein ignored him. "And Maka."

"Yes professor Stein?" She asked, still trying not to stare at the large bolt going through the man's head.

"You will be attending my class tomorrow. Eater will show you where it is." He gave a slight nod of his head, and turned on his heel. In a moment he was gone, only leaving behind a wisp of skull shaped smoke.

Next to Maka, Soul let out another frustrated groan. This girl was in his circle of friends, in his home, and now she was in his class too?

Someone _was_ fucking with him. He just knew it.

This flat, short, pigtail wearing, annoying, stubborn, cute girl was going to be the death of him, and everything cool about him.

Wait…did he say cute? Fuck!

He glanced over at the girl in question who was happily talking to Tsubaki. Sensing his gaze, she turned towards him and flashed him a quick smile. He felt his pulse race.

This really wasn't cool at all.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed. You know, it's really hard to write a fight scene with a scythe. It's kinda a horrible weapon if you think about it. Anyways, looks like Soul is stuck with Maka now, no matter where he turns. That should be fun eh?<p>

Anyways, about the fight. I guess Soul got beat up a bit more than Maka did. But I haven't decided if he was still going all out. But even if he does, he can never go as strong alone as he can with a miester. And vice versa with Maka. Oh well, sucks for both of them!

Also, if I was going to decide who would win by what my readers wanted. Then Maka would have won.


	7. Chapter 7

Well Daughter of Zeus007 (and by proxy wicked-girl-forever) threatened me with bodily harm (though between me and you, I don't think she knows quite what she's messing with) if I didn't update soon

But in all seriousness, it made me laugh so I decided to update.

Anyways, how you guys enjoy this!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Healing<strong>_

Soul collapsed onto the couch. It had been a week. A week of weapon training with Spirit during school hours, sparing with Black*Star during every lunch period, helping Blair look for work, and dealing with Maka's presence. At least it was the weekend finally.

He groaned painfully, turning over gingerly, trying to avoid upsetting his battered body any more than he had to.

Stupid Spirit. The man had it out for him since Maka had moved in. His training _had_ been hard, but fair. Now it was simply the elder Scythe trying to kill him for 'defiling his little angels innocence!' and Soul doing his best to keep his limbs from being severed.

In fact, if he really thought about it, almost all of this was Spirits fault. If he didn't get his girlfriend knocked up, Maka never would have been born. And if Maka wasn't here, then the idiot wouldn't be trying to kill him.

He let out a defeated sigh, closing his eyes.

But on that same note, Spirit had been helpful in one aspect of Souls life. When he had come over to 'rescue' Maka from Soul apartment, he had run headfirst into Soul's other roommate. Upon seeing her…physique…Spirit had blurted out that she would be perfect for Chupa-Cabras. While this had been a good recommendation, it had also paved the way for a beating from his feisty daughter.

Soul let out a small chuckle at the memory of the reigning Death Scythe having his ass handed to him by his diminutive daughter.

"What's so funny?"

Soul's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring into the sea foam green eyes he was slowly coming accustomed to. However, he wasn't used to the invasion of personal space that came with said eyes.

"Nothing" He grumbled, pushing himself further into the couch, trying to distance himself from the miester. Since their 'battle' she was constantly near him. Always just in arms length. It was extremely annoying to have someone hovering next to you all the time.

But it was even more annoying when he would look and see that she wasn't there.

Maka stared at him for a moment longer, before smiling. "Alright! What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Not eating dinner," Soul answered, rolling off the couch and walking off towards his room.

Maka cocked her head to the side, "Why not?"

"Mission" he called, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Maka stared at the closed door for a moment, a glare forming on her pretty face. After another moment of snarking, she turned away with a huff and headed towards the kitchen to start dinner for herself.

As she bustled around the kitchen, pulling out ingredients, she continued to fume.

It wasn't fair! If Soul would just stop being such a jackass and accept her as his damn miester then she could be going on her first mission tonight. She could be collecting her first soul and start on her quest to become just as good as her mother… Her hands froze at the thought of her mother. Without noticing, she dropped the glass bowl she was holding, letting it clatter to the floor loudly before it shattered.

"Mama" she whispered softly, her legs starting to wobble. Eyes crushed shut, he slowly slipped down to her knees, her head bowed. She had been doing so well, keeping her mind clear, keeping herself focused on the task of getting Soul as her weapon. She hadn't even had time to think about…

"Maka!" Soul's voice cut through the air and she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body and lift her from the cool tile floor. "Maka! Hey, wake up. Maka!"

"Soul?" she whimpered softly as she felt her body gently laid down on something soft. Deftly, she could feel a slight pain in her legs.

"Idiot" she heard him snap, "You kneeled on fucking broken glass, what the hells the matter with you."

"Sorry" she replied softly, opening her eye finally. Taking in her surroundings, she realized Soul had carried her to his room. "I just… sorry…"

"Not cool" Soul sighed, his eyes inspecting her for any other injuries. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Maka nodded silently, watching him leave the room.

With his absence, she took the time to study his room. It was slightly larger than the one he had given to her, she noted with a roll of her eyes. He had painted it a dark red, the same color as his eyes. Letting her eyes travel over the room, she noted the many guitars that hung on the walls. She was surprised that he didn't have a piano or keyboard; he had sounded so wonderful that night.

Craning her neck even more, she saw a small picture sitting on his beside table, facing away from her. Curiosity getting the better of her, she was just about to reach for it when Soul re-entered the room, grumbling insults the entire way.

"Hold still" he ordered as he perched on the edge of the bed. Without warning he grabbed onto her legs gently with one of his hands and ran a warm washcloth down the skin. Without meaning to, Maka let out a small gasp. She immediately turned beat red as Soul let out a small chuckle, but didn't make any further comment.

She could feel his breath on her leg as he leaned in close, inspecting the cut skin for a moment, before nodding in approval. Releasing her leg, he lifted up the other, repeating the process. Prepared this time, Maka help back her gasp, though he laughed anyway as though she hadn't. She really wanted to hit him.

"Alright, you don't have any glass in your cuts" he nodded, releasing her leg, "but you're still bleeding a bit." He gently pulled pressed a dry towel he had brought with him against her wounded legs.

"Thank you Soul" she flashed him a small smile.

"Yeah, well, try not to get any blood on my bed" he grumbled, looking up at her. "What the hell happened to you anyways?"

Maka shrugged, turning away from him. "Nothing."

Soul watched her for a moment, seeing her shoulders start to shake as she tried to hold back the waves of emotion. Frowning slightly, he edged himself closer to the girl. Tentatively, he reached out his hand and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. She tensed up for a moment, before relaxing. Reaching her hand up, she quickly wiped away and tears that lingered and looked up at Soul. "Sorry."

"Salright" he nodded gruffly, quickly standing up. "I uh, I have the mission. I uh, I'll see you later tonight."

She nodded forcing a smile to her face, "Good luck!" He nodded and turned to leave when she cleared her throat. Slowly, he turned back around. Her head was bowed slightly as she softly whispered, "This was really sweet of you, thank you Soul."

Soul cringed inwardly. Why did she always have to say his name like that? He felt his mouth try to open to automatically diffuse the situation. Perhaps call attention to her current pair of panties color (red), but he couldn't do it.

In stead he stayed rooted the spot, eyes fixed on her tear stained face, before he forcibly tore his eyes away with a jerk of his head and quickly exited the room. He had to leave right now! Tearing through the apartment, he didn't slow down until he was on his bike and well on the way towards his next assignment.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Maka waited on the couch for Soul until her returned from his mission. Looking up as he stumbled through the door, she tried and failed to stifle a small gasp.

He looked like hell.

His clothes were torn. Blood matted his white hair down to his face, and cuts and abrasions practically made up the entirety of his body.

"Soul!" Maka cried as he silently trudged past her and towards the bathroom. He had almost made it to the door when his legs gave out under him, and he collapsed to the floor, his head hitting the bathroom door with a sickening crack.

Instantly, Maka was next to him, turning the poor boy over as blood dripped from his mouth and onto the hardwood floors.

"I'm alright," he mumbled as he weakly tried to push her away, "just need a shower."

Frowning, Maka ignored him, pushing his arms down so she could properly investigate him. After a few minutes of careful (and sometimes painful) checking, she let out a sigh of relief. None of his injuries seemed to be to serious, they were simply numerous. "Soul, you need to rest."

"Need a shower" he insisted, slowly pushing himself up, biting back cries of pain.

"Soul" Maka protested in her stern voice, but he waved her off.

"I got swallowed, I really need to clean off" he sighed, leaning against the bathroom door. Small trails of blood cascading down his face. He stared down Maka's stern face until she let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, but right after you're going to bed."

He grunted in the affirmative, and allowed her to gingerly help him to his feet and into the bathroom. She started the shower for him, and then quickly exited as his smoldering glare burned into her. Soul did not like being babied.

Closing the door behind her, Maka looked down at the blood that marred the once clean floor. Sighing, she headed to the kitchen and grabbed a wad of paper towels to clean up the mess.

As she cleaned, she kept her ears perked, trying to discern if Soul was still living inside of shower. It wasn't a difficult task.

"Son of a Bitch!" Souls voice roared from the bathroom, followed by another string of curses that would have made any sailor proud. Rolling her eyes, she finished cleaning up the mess and returned to the kitchen to throw away the now bloody paper towels.

After taking a moment to wash her hands clean of any remaining blood, she turned back into the living room and was met with a sight that made her blush and cringe at the same time.

With a wall of steam as a backdrop, Soul limped out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel. While he looked much better with his many wounds cleaned, and the blood washed from his face and hair, he still looked horrible. Most of the cuts had yet to fully close, and were on the verge of opening back up again. Sighing, Maka indicated for him to sit on the couch. He shook his head defiantly.

"Soul Eater!" she snapped, her eyes burning, "You sit on that couch right now!"

His eyes snapped open in surprise at her tone, and silently he limped over the couch, gingerly sitting down. He glared at her as she smiled in victory before running to her room and returning with a small med-kit.

""You're not my miester, you don't have to help me." Soul frowned as she slapped a bandage over one of his more nasty looking cuts.

"Just shut up and let me do this" she sighed, placing another bandage over a rather nasty looking cut. "And if I was your miester this never would have happened."

"Doubt it" Soul sighed, before letting out a yelp as Maka poked one of his bruises hard.

"You know, when you helped m earlier, I said thanks."

Soul frowned for a moment, before nodding with a sigh. "I…sorry, thank you Maka."

She smiled, "don't worry about it. Now what happened?"

Soul sighed, "fought something the locals called gluttony. Looked slow so I just charged it. It swallowed me. It had a lot of teeth." Maka shivered, the thought filling her with revulsion. "I had to cut my way out from the inside."

"You shouldn't have let it do that in the first place Soul, you can't charge head first at every enemy" Maka sighed, placing the last adhesive on the battered boys cheek. "There, How's that?"

"Still hurts" Soul whined, rubbing his cheek.

Maka watched him for a moment, before reaching up and pulling his hand away. Slowly, she leaned forward and placed a small kiss against the bandage. Blushing slightly, she pulled away from the stunned Soul and back to her feet. "That should make it better." Quickly, she hopped off towards her room, pausing at the door to look back at Soul who was still sitting stupidly on the couch, "And Soul?"

He looked up at her.

"Thanks…for earlier."

And then she was gone into her room.

Soul ran one hand through his hair as the other rubbed his cheek. His mind was racing almost as fast as his heart.

"What the hell was that?" he muttered aloud, still staring at Maka's closed door. Shaking his head, he stood up and headed for his bed for a very restless night of sleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you did.<p>

Hmm. Fluffier than I intened. But it still works I believe. Anyways, Soul and Maka seem to be getting along. Even if Soul is being as stubborn as ever. All Maka want's to do is get close to him.

I wonder what adventure awaits them next time?

Oh wait I actually know!

On that note, anything you guys want to see in this story before it starts to wrap up? If so, tell me in a review and if I like it, I'll try to work it in.

Hmmm what else what else? Oh, yeah. My update schedule is actually based on your guys. Like I said earlier, daughter of Zeus made me laugh, so I did a quick update. I don't mean I want clever reviews like that, I'm just saying random things inspire me. So, be sure to tell me what you guys think!


	8. Chapter 8

Had some free time. Decided to throw this together before I went to a concert. Hope you enjoy. Nice, I get to throw in a bad guy again! I did quite like the idea of gluttony swallowing Soul. It seemed fitting. Ironically, after I wrote that, I watched Full Metal Alchemist for the first time. And there's a dude named gluttony who eats people.

Anyways, hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me why, please?<em>

"It would appear Soul Eater is growing quite reckless." Death observed as he re-watched the young scythe's last mission play across the mirror that dominated the death room. "At the pace he's going, he won't survive another year…I really do wish this thing had sound, Soul seems to be saying something or another…"

Stein shrugged, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Eater doesn't want a miester, and we can't force him to take one. And he's cursing. He does that a lot."

Lord Death rubbed his head with one of his oversized hands, choosing to ignore Soul's unorthodox style "Quite right, quite right. But perhaps…perhaps we can help lead him in the right direction?"

Steins face remained passive. "You want to set him up with Spirits daughter don't you?"

Death clapped his hands together happily. "Exactly! I'm sure you've noticed she is the only miester he has allowed close to him. It's not much, but it's a start. I believe if we can get them on a mission together, Soul will see the value of a miester."

Stein nodded, before a wide smile split his face. "Spirit isn't going to like this."

Death shook his head, "None sense, Death Scythe is a level headed man. He will see the necessity of our actions." There was a beat of awkward silence as Stein stared at the Death God.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"You want to do what?" Spirit screamed, falling down to his knees. "You want to send my daughter on a mission with…with that octopus head? It's bad enough they're living together. And you!" he turned on Stein, "You let her fight him! And put them in the same class! That's my baby girl damnit!"

Stein simply sighted, giving the reigns over to Lord Death. "Death Scythe, calm down. This is important. Maka has already shown promise as a miester, promise her mother showed. But without a weapon, there is not much she can do."

"So pick another weapon, preferably a girl" Spirit growled through gritted teeth.

"Maka has already expressed interest in Soul, it's the most obvious choice."

Spirit's eyes bulged. "My little angel has no interest in boys! Especially not _that_ boy, little bastard."

"Death Scythe" Lord Death warned, but the weapon was off in his own little world already. In a matter of seconds the two had descended into a childish screaming match, leaving a very annoyed Stein to watch.

Stein sighed again, this was taking up too much of his time. Didn't these people know he had stude…things to dissect? He would have to interfere before this got any more out of hand.. Reaching out, he rested a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "Maka's a scythe miester just like Kami was." Spirit stopped, his eyes softening. "Eater is the only scythe weapon here. And we both know he's a good kid. They are each other's only chance here."

Spirit stayed quiet a moment before nodding curtly. Taking in a deep breath, he looked up at his employer. "So, what's the mission?"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Maka woke up early, already feeling wide-awake. It just felt like it was going to be a good day. Smiling, she leaned down the bed and rubbed Blair gently behind the ears as had become habit over the course of the week. Letting out a small squeak as she stretched, she rolled out of the bed and padded off towards the bathroom to take a quick shower.

She really did have to hand it to Soul. He had done well with picking a place with a large bathroom. Sighing, she let the warm water continue to cascade around her. Speaking of Soul, she really should check on him. He had looked pretty beat up last night. What an idiot. At least she had been able to bandage up most of his wounds nicely, no need to damage that perfect skin anymore than it already was…. Shaking her head she turned the water onto cold for a moment, driving thoughts of Soul's body from her mind before hoping out and grabbing a large towel.

Heading back into her room, she started to rummage around for the days outfit when Blair let out a loud yawn. "Morning Maka."

"Morning Blair" Maka flashed the cat a quick smile, "What are you doing today?"

Blair eyed Maka mischievously, something the young girl failed to notice, "I dunno, I was thinking about going to _wake up_ Soul."

Maka paused, slowly turning around to face the cat, "What?"

Blair smiled, "Nothing, just said I was going to go wake up Soul. He's been sooooo nice to me, helping me get a job at Chupa Cabra's, and letting me live here. I was thinking, it's about time I started making it up to him." Blair finished seductively, her tail twitching back and forth, watching Maka with concealed glee. The girl was positively fuming! "Something wrong?"

Maka realized her hands had clenched at the cat's tone. Taking a deep breath, she let them uncurl and slipped a fake smile onto her face. "No, but I was actually going to go wake up Soul. He had a rough mission last night. I need to check on some of his wounds."

Blair's tail continued to twitch back and forth, and Maka couldn't help but feel like she was prey in the cat's eyes. "Is that the only reason?"

"O-of course" Maka sputtered, turning back around to quickly finish dressing. But not before Blair was able to see the slight blush that had stained the girls cheeks.

"So…do you think your kiss helped Soul last night?" Blair asked innocently. This was almost too easy!

Maka froze again, not bothering to turn around again. She bit her bottom lip, trying to come up with a comeback, but her brain couldn't find anything suitable. "You were here?"

Blair yawned, "I came in right before. I left again to give you guys some privacy. Though I guess you didn't do anything. Boring!"

Maka turned around, blushing as Blair's words. "It's not like that! Between me and Soul."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Sure it isn't girlie. That's why you're getting upset now, right?"

Maka's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Shaking her head, she fixed Blair with a glare. "I'm going to go check on Soul."

Blair watched as Maka started to storm out before calling out to her. "Maka," she turned around, still glaring. Blair only smiled, "I won't tell."

Maka's glare softened for a moment, before she let out a sigh and headed down the hall towards Soul's room. Behind her, she heard Blair call that she was going out.

She growled as the cat's words lingered in her mind. What did a cat know anyways? Shaking her head free of the thoughts, she came to Soul's door. Without thinking, she pressed her hand to the doorknob and started to open it when her mind turned back on. Pulling her hand away like she had been burned, she instead tapped lightly on the door. Very lightly.

She had learned two very important things about Soul since moving in with him.

Never, never, never ever, just walk into his room without knocking. He would yell.

Soul did **not** like being woken up. He would yell. A lot.

She waited a moment, but there was no reply. Sighing, she tapped again, slightly harder. Still there was no answer. Not even, 'fuck off women I'm sleeping!', his usual remark when she woke him up.

Now frowning, she prepared to bang on the door when she heard something inside the room. Leaning closer to the door, she closed her eyes. Was that…was that whimpering? She pressed her ear against the door to hear better.

"I'm sorry! I didn't!" Soul gasped out, "I didn't mean for it to happen! I didn't know! I'm sorry!"

Maka pulled away from the door. She shouldn't be listening to this. She moved to head back into her room when she heard a pained scream from Soul, followed by the tearing of fabric. Ignoring Soul's first rule, she tore the door open and charged into his room. "Soul!"

Her mouth hung open as she watched him thrash around painfully on the bed, his eyes mashed shut, and scythe blades erupting from his body, seemingly at random.

"I'm sorry!" He cried again, arching his back up as another scythe formed behind him, twisting around his body before melting back into his skin.

Maka watched in horror as he continued to spasm. She had to stop him. She had to wake him up. She yelled his name a few more times, but it was obvious he was to deep in his dream to even hear her. Gritting her teeth, she watched his deadly sharp blades continue to thrust out of his body. This was such a stupid idea! Taking a deep breath, she launched herself onto the wild Soul.

Eye's wide, she twisted to the side, barely avoiding another blade. She had to do this quick. Taking his face in her hands, she leaned her forehead against his. Taking in another deep breath, she pushed her soul into his being.

Just like the first time, she felt the resistance he had put up around his soul. She frowned, it was all so wrong. No one should guard themselves like this. Ignoring it, she pressed down deeper, breaking through the barriers and latching onto his large soul. Like his physical self, it too was wildly thrashing around. Holding on tightly, she gently slowed him down, sending soothing thoughts into him.

"It's alright" she whispered, "You just need to wake up."

But he ignored her. His mind was completely controlled by terror. It overpowered his senses. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't even think. But Maka wouldn't give up. Gripping him even tighter, she pressed her body hard against his, pushing the resonance to greater heights. She had to wake him up.

"Soul! Just wake up. I'm right here! Just wake up, please!"

She felt his soul twitch, hearing her for the first time. Slowly, he stopped thrashing on the bed, and his soul stopped its frantic movement. But still he trembled beneath her.

"It's okay" She whispered again, "it was just a dream. Just open you eyes Soul. Just wake up."

He shuddered beneath her, his arms automatically wrapping around her slender waist, puling her tight against his chest, the blades already gone. "Just a dream…" he murmured.

Maka nodded, her eyes closed tight, forehead still pressed against his, "You're okay. I'm right here." She felt his grip tighten, before his pulled his arms away from her body. He let out an exhausted sigh. Taking the cue, Maka pulled her body away, sliding next to him on the ruined bed. Opening her eyes finally, she found his red eyes staring up at her, his expression unreadable. "Hey…"

"Hey," he sighed out, running a hand through his hair. "I-I uh…sorry."

She gave him a gentle smile, "It's alright." There was a moment of silence as Soul looked away from her, pulling at random scraps of fabric. "What…what were you dreaming about?"

Soul's head snapped back towards her, his eyes guarded. "I don't remember." It was a blatant lie, and they both knew it. She held his eye contact as he waited, daring her to challenge his claim. She did not disappoint.

"You're lying to me."

"So what if I am."

"I felt your soul," Maka reached out and placed her hand on his bare chest, "you're terrified Soul. What are you so scared of?" Soul's blood went cold. She had gone that far when they resonated? How? He had buried it. He had buried all of it! He tried to turn his head away from her, but her hand moved from his chest to rest on his cheek. "Please, Soul."

His teeth clenched painfully. Why did she always have to fucking say his name like that? "I'm not scared of anything."

"I'm scared." Maka admitted, catching him by surprise. He watched her closely as she continued. "I'm scared I'm never going to be as good as my mama. She was the best, and I want to be better." He eyes flashed, "and that's why I need you to by my weapon."

Soul felt a slight smile come to his face, even now. Maka's fire was one of the things he liked about her, why he had let her come home with him. But there was a problem. "I can't be your weapon Maka. I-I can't be anyone's weapon. I can't have a miester."

Maka scooted closer to him, her hand still on his cheek, keeping his eyes on her. "Why?"

Soul shuddered again, closing his eyes for a moment. He couldn't answer. He had nothing to say.

"Is that why you're so scared?" she asked him quietly. His eyes snapped back open and she could see the fear etched so clearly, such a far cry from his usual 'cool' expression. "Did something happen to you?"

Soul broke his eye contact with her again. "Nothing…nothing happened to me…" he whispered, barely audible. Maka waited for him to continue, idly rubbing his cheek with her soft hand.

"It's okay, I promise," she whispered. He nodded, shuddering again, his eyes shining slightly as he held back his tears.

"It was last year. The first Social for weapons and miesters, I already couldn't have a miester, but they made me go. There was a girl, she wanted to-to be my miester. But I said no. She was persistent…not as bad as you though" He let out a choked laugh. "But she kept trying all night. She was the only person interested in me then. But finally she got it, that I didn't want to be her weapon. She was angry, but she ended up settling for this other weapon, a spear." He paused for a moment as his voice cracked. "Their wavelengths didn't match up at all, but she didn't care. I warned them! But they ignored me. She said she could make it work. She was trying to show me…show me that she could handle any weapon. That she could handle me…I tried to tell her, it didn't matter. I was never going to have a miester. But she ignored me."

Soul stopped as a single tear finally broke past his eyes. Before he could wipe it away, Maka let her thumb brush across his skin, catching the droplet. She gave him another encouraging smile, waiting for him to start again.

"They took a mission, first chance they got. It wasn't supposed to be hard. Just a Kishin-egg, weak one too…but they couldn't match wavelengths. She wasn't able to fight with him at all." His voice caught again, but he kept going, he couldn't stop if he wanted to. "He knew his duty as a weapon. He threw himself in front of her, sacrificing himself for his miester. He…he was a good weapon. He didn't deserve to…he just didn't deserve that." Soul's hands balled into fists, his nails digging painfully into his skin. "She broke down when…when he died in front of her. She didn't even move when it came for her. She just sat there, staring at the body. And then…and then…Damnit, she fucking died!" He screamed, pulling away from Maka's comforting hand and curling up into a ball, his body trembling. "They fucking died! Both of them. And it's all my fault! If she wasn't trying to prove something to me, it never would have happened. I could have saved them!"

Maka cringed as he continued to scream. Gently, she reached out and grabbed hold of him, pulling him onto her lap. Without resistance, he let her, wrapping his arms around her waist, his head in her lap.

"I killed it though," he breathed out, tears now flowing freely. "I killed it the next day. Lord Death let me watch their mission when I found out what happened, and then I went and killed it. I ripped its soul out of it's body while it was still alive. I didn't even eat it, I destroyed it! I ripped it into pieces. I didn't….I didn't want something like that inside of me." He let out a choked laugh, before breaking down into another series of sobs. "It…it's all my fault though. Killing it, it didn't bring them back…it's all my fault."

Maka frowned down at the trembling boy in her lap, stroking his messy hair soothingly. "It's not your fault Soul" He snorted in disbelief, but only pulled himself tighter against her body.

She took in a deep breath. This wasn't what she had expected, it was so much worse. She couldn't even imagine the guilt Soul was feeling. But still, it left her with a burning question. "Soul…why can't you have a miester?" She felt his body tense under her hands, but he stayed silent, the only sound his tiny gasps for air as he tried to calm himself down. "Please, Soul?"

Slowly, she felt him un-tense before he pulled away from her lap, letting go of her waist. Sitting up straight, he stared at her with his blood red eyes. "I can't have a miester" he whispered, "I can't have a miester…because…" Unknowingly she leaned forward, she couldn't miss what he was going to say next. She had to know why. Then maybe she could help him. "…because…I…"

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

The two teens jumped as someone banged on the front door, "Octopus head! Open up."

Maka almost let out a scream of frustration as she recognized the voice. This was not the time, not at all. She was going to kill him!

"Death Scythe?" Soul breathed out, looking over his shoulder and towards the front door. He glanced back at Maka who looked as surprised as him. Shaking his head, he grabbed a piece of the ruined bed and wiped his face clean. "We…we can talk about this later" he promised, looking down at Maka. "Okay?"

Maka gave him a gentle smile, reaching out and giving his hand a squeeze of support. "Okay." He nodded, and made to get off the bed before pausing. Turning his head back to Maka, he studied her for a moment. "What?"

"Thanks" he gave her a weak smile, before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek, "for everything." And then he was out of the room, leaving a blushing Maka in his wake.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"What do you want?" Soul drawled as he opened up the door, clad only in his boxers.

What Spirit wanted, was to stab the impudent boy through the chest for wearing so little when his little girl was living on the premises. But he was here on an assignment from Lord Death, so he bit his tongue. "Lord Death requires your presence in the Death Room." He grunted out, "Be there in twenty minutes…. and bring my daughter."

Soul opened his mouth to ask why, but the older scythe had already turned away from him and was quickly walking away. He glared at the retreating figure of the man. He had a bad feeling in his gut. If Lord Death wanted to see both of them, it definitely wasn't going to be cool.

* * *

><p>Well, here it is. So there it is, that's why Soul is so messed up. But why doesn't he want a miester? Dunno yet! Looks like they have a intense mission coming up from Lord Death for Maka and Soul. Here we go! Make sure to leave a review if you enjoyed.<p>

Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Second to last chapter. If you think you figured out why Soul can't have a miester, tell me in the comments. I really want to see if anyone guessed it.

Anyways, please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Close<em>

Soul was slouched over more than normal as he trudged on next to her towards the Death Room. He had been quiet the entire trip over, only grunting when she tried to start a conversation. Now he was completely silent, glaring at everything and nothing. Worried, Maka came to a stop, turning on the brooding weapon.

"What's wrong?" He shrugged, prompting her to use her more stern tone. "Soul."

He growled slightly, before letting out a deep sigh. "I'm just worried."

Maka cocked her head to the side. "About what? Lord Death just wants to see us. It can't be anything that bad."

Soul shook his head. "It just doesn't feel right. To call us in on a weekend?"

Maka gave him a reassuring smile, reaching out and grabbing his hand in hers before tugging him along behind her. "Don't worry, I'll be right here next to you."

Appeased, Soul gripped her hand tighter and allowed her to lead them down the hallway until they reached the large door that led to Lord Death's personal domain. Before either of them could move to knock, the large doors swung open invitingly. Glancing back to give Soul another encouraging smile, she tugged gently on his arm and pulled him into the giant room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Maka! Soul! Hey, Hi, How ya doing?" Lord Death greeted, cheerful as always. "Thank you for coming so…."

"Hey! Let go of my Maka's hand you little pervert!" Spirit screamed, launching into the air towards the young pair. Without even a second glance, Death's oversized hand crashed into the Death Scythes hand and sent him sprawling to the floor. Not missing a beat, he continued.

"...on. Now, I'm sure you're eager to know why I called you here." Maka nodded, while Soul gave an uncommitted shrug. "Well, I actually have a mission for the two of you."

Maka felt Soul's hand tighten around hers for a moment before he stepped forward, letting her go. "What do you mean 'the two of you'?"

Death bounced up and down joyously. "I mean that you and Maka will be working together on this one!"

Seeing Soul throw back his shoulders, prepared to argue (most likely quite rudely) with the Death God, Maka quickly intervened, stepping forward herself. "I'm sorry Lord Death, but…but Soul and I…well, we aren't partners." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Soul flash her a quick look.

"Yes, we are well aware of that" A new voice ventured from behind them. Turning around the pair saw Stein leisurely stroll into the room, taking his place by Lord Death. "But this mission will still require both of you."

"Why?" Maka asked, once again cutting off Soul.

Lord Death took the question. "You see, a certain couple have been making quite a ruckus in Italy, we need someone to go put an end to them."

"I can do that without a miester" Soul growled, "No need to send her, it's only going to slow me down, and probably get her hurt."

At his words, Maka felt her hands clench in anger. She was not some helpless little princess waiting for prince charming (something he was not!). She was about to mimic Lord Death and give Soul a good Maka Chop, but Lord Death had already begun talking.

"Yes, normally you would be able to handle this mission on your own, but without Maka you won't have much lucking finding them." He paused for a moment as he gained the full and undivided attention of the students at his cryptic words. "You are not after a pre-kishin on this mission. Instead, you will be hunting a weapon-miester pair…. of sorts."

There was silence as his words seeped into their young minds. Maka was shocked, but Soul was still unconvinced. "Why do I need Maka then?"

"Excellent question!" Lord Death clapped his hands, "Professor Stein?"

He lit his cigarette before answering. "Unlike most pre-Kishins you've fought. These two are quite intelligent. They aren't simply going to come out into the open to challenge you directly if they don't want to. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if they ignored you all together."

Soul ground his teeth, "That still doesn't answer my question."

Stein took a long drag, letting out a long puff of smoke. "Maka has shown great promise with her advanced soul perception abilities. With her, you will be able to quickly locate the pair. Without her, you will stumble around Italy like an idiot." He waited patiently for Soul to protest. It didn't take very long

"But she still doesn't have a weapon!" Soul protested, thrusting a thumb towards Maka.

"We'll outfit her with one of the sharp practice scythes, it should be more than enough" Stein answered easily, taking another long inhalation of smoke. "Now, if you don't have anymore question, you should get ready. You're leaving now."

Soul wracked his brain for another argument, but none worth mentioning came up. Growling, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Idly, he heard Maka squeak out a slight thanks before running after him.

Stein watched them go, blowing a skull of smoke out. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

Death nodded, "Oh yes. I believe this will be just what they need!"

Stein looked down at the still unconscious Spirit. "You do know what's going to happen if this goes wrong? It will be extremely messy."

Death was silent for a moment. "Then we have to hope that nothing goes wrong Stein. For both their sakes."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Soul hadn't spoken the entire plane ride instead opting to blast his music through his headphones. Annoyed, Maka had tried multiple times to engage the young weapon, but he had shrugged her off. She almost wanted to strangle him. Everything had been going so well this morning! And now, it was like she was back to square one. Well, there was no way in hell she was going to let that happen, not without a fight.

She was startled out of her angry thoughts as the small plane landed and Soul immediately stood, already heading for the exit. Letting out an annoyed huff, she followed after him. Again, he was silent until as they made their way to the hotel and to the room the DWMA had booked for them, allowing her to talk to the concierge. As they entered the elevator, Maka could take it no more. Leaning over, she ripped the headphones from his head.

"Ah damnit women!" Soul cried in pain. "What the hell?"

"Stop ignoring me!" She snapped, forcing him to meet her eye. "You're pouting like a little kid."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

They both went silent as the elevator came to a stop and an elderly couple shuffled in. The awkward silence continued as they went up two more floors and the couple exited again. As soon as the doors closed…

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Soul!" Maka finally cried, breaking the cycle as the elevator opened. "We both know I can fight! And I'm not going to slow you down, so what's really bothering you?" Soul didn't reply as he stormed over to their room and pushed the door open angrily, dropping his pack on the floor before throwing himself facedown on the bed. In a much more gentle fashion, Maka followed suit, choosing to perch next to him. "Soul?"

For fucks sake, did she always have to say his name like that?

"I-I don't go on group missions." He finally grumbled.

Tentatively, Maka reached out and started rubbing his back, feeling how tense his body was. "How come?"

"I can't take the responsibility." he sighed, rolling onto his back, his eyes boring into hers. "If you got hurt…I just can't let another person get hurt because of me."

She smiled down at him, "Don't worry, we'll finish this mission off tonight, then we can go back home." He gave a curt nod, settling into a less hostile silence, until, "Soul, about this morning…"

He rolled off the bed, not looking at her. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Soul!" She called out, but he had already shut the bathroom door behind him. She let out a sad sigh. It seemed that even though she had tried, the progress she had made with Soul was already starting to wane. She let out another long sigh, falling back into the soft bed and closing her eyes.

'_Why can't Soul have a miester?'_

xXxXxXxXx

Soul let the searing hot water rain over his body, his mind reeling. What the hell had he been thinking this morning? Telling Maka that. And then almost telling her… telling her _that _too. He growled, pressing his forehead against the tile wall of the shower. He was letting her get to close. Letting out a shaky breath, he felt his legs go weak and he sank to the floor.

"She's going to find a weapon eventually," He whispered, glad his face was already wet. "Then she's going to leave." He felt a tightening in his chest as he spoke. But he didn't try to deny the truth in his words. Maka was only with him because she thought she could change his mind. But she never could. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he rose back up to his full height, shutting off the water.

"It doesn't matter." He muttered softly as he roughly dried himself with the towel. "She's…she's just another stupid girl." Nodding to himself, he quickly pulled his clothes back on. It was time to reset things to the status quo. Maka was just another miester who was wasting both of their time. Nothing more. He swallowed another lump in his throat as he steeled his resolve, and walked back into the room.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Maka was roughly shaken awake. Fluttering her large green eyes open, she yawned. "What time is it?"

"Twelve" Soul replied softly, "Time to hunt."

Maka nodded, jumping out of the bed and grabbing the scythe Stein had assigned her before they had left. "Alright, let's do this."

Soul nodded, leading them to the elevator. As they descended slowly, Maka began to feel slightly antsy. "So, what's the plan?"

Soul didn't even glance at her, his eyes watching the floor counter. "You find them, I kill them. You stay the hell out of my way."

Maka's head snapped towards him, surprised. That was the same tone he used when he first met her. Her hands tightened around the scythe handle. This wasn't the time to argue. But she _would_ deal with this after the mission was over. Soul wasn't going to revert on her. "Whatever, I need to get to a clear area so I can search for them."

Soul grunted as they reached the ground floor. Without waiting for her he exited with long, fast stride, forcing her to jog to keep up. Gritting her teeth, she simply followed him.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"So, what do you see?" Soul asked irritably after a few minutes of waiting, his red eyes scanning the horizon.

"I'm looking" Maka snapped back. Soul's attitude was really starting to get on his nerves. She was considering hitting him with a Maka Chop when she felt something twinge on the very edge of her sight. Snapping her head towards the unusual feeling, she felt Soul shift beside her. "Over there, maybe five blocks?" She turned to look at Soul, his eyes narrowed in the direction she had pointed. Nodding curtly, he launched himself off the roof, landing lightly on his feet. Once again he didn't wait for her.

Feet pounding against the cobblestone, he propelled his body faster, his mind running over the little information Lord Death and Stein had given him. Two targets. One male, one female. Not Kishin, but credible threats. Both to be considered highly dangerous. He grinned slightly, he would finish this quickly. Behind him, he could hear Maka keeping pace. He felt a slight tightening in his chest as guilt tried to force its way into his mind. Shaking himself slightly, he forced it back down. Now wasn't the time. Coming to the end of the block, he turned and prepared himself to transform.

And was met with nothing.

Mouth open dumbly, he stared down the empty street. He turned as Maka came skidding to a halt next to him. "Well?"

Maka looked around, looking just as confused as he did. "They…they were here, I know it."

Soul opened his mouth to reply, but someone beat him to it. "Who?"

They spun around, coming face to face with a smiling redheaded teenager. "Are you two lost?"

Soul shook his head, annoyed. Just Another stupid girl who would waste his damn time. He moved to turn around but next to him, Maka spun his scythe around menacingly.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled as she angled the blade at the girl.

"Her soul" Maka's eyes narrowed, "She's who we're after"

The girls pleasant smile stayed on her face as Soul did a double take. "Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Alright" Soul nodded, letting his arm transform into a scythe. "We can do this the hard way, or the easy way. Your choice."

The girl only laughed. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you two are talking about. Really, this is quite rude."

"It really is" a new voice confirmed as a dark haired youth stepped out of the shadows next to the redhead. "Hello Gracie."

"Strad" she smiled, "you're late."

"Sorry" he smiled at her, before turning his attention to Soul and Maka, "and who exactly are you?"

As he turned his eyes on them, Maka let out a small gasp, and Soul let his other arm transform into a scythe blade. He had red eyes. They continued to stare at each other before he spoke again.

"This is the part when you tell me your names. Like this. My name is Strad, and this is Gracie. Now, you are?"

"Soul Eater" Soul growled out, holding his blades out in front of him. This situation wasn't cool. Should he just charge the pair?

"And I take it you're a weapon?" Strad continued, "Of course you are, I can see the blades."

"Stupid question" Gracie agreed, turning her attention on Maka. "And you must be his miester, strange that you would bring another weapon."

Maka was quite sure this wasn't how this was supposed to happen. Weren't they supposed to be fighting? But these two, they seemed…friendly?

"Maka…Maka Albarn" She replied, "and he's not my weapon."

Gracie gave her a curious look. "Interesting, but no matter. What are you two doing here?"

Soul ground his teeth. These two's politeness was starting to get on his nerves. "Like you don't know."

Strad snapped his fingers, turning to Gracie. "Oh, they're here to stop us."

Gracie let out another laugh. "Oh, well then, that changes things. I supposed I'll take the girl then?"

Strad nodded, "Fair enough. If things get to difficult, we can always change the plan. But I doubt it will come to that…they don't seem to hard to handle." Gracie nodded. And it was that which sent Soul over the edge.

"Enough!" he roared, jumping forward and slashing both his arms down towards the unprepared Gracie. But just before his blades could connect with her pale skin, they stopped as they connected with a third blade. Eye's wide, he looked at Strad, whose transformed arm was now protecting Gracie. He smiled at Soul before pushing the blades away and charging him, his thin straight rapier blade clashing loudly with Souls much larger curved blades.

"I guess that leave us then?" Gracie smiled at Maka, waiting.

Maka returned the smile with a determined line set in her mouth. "Gracie! You're Soul is mine."

"We'll see"

Spinning the blade around, Maka charged forward, swiping across to snare Gracie. But she easily flipped back, avoiding the blow. Landing lightly on her feet, she lunged forward, driving her fist into Maka's cheek. Letting out a grunt of pain, Maka flew back, slamming the scythe blade into the ground to stop her flight. Using the leverage to spring herself back into the air, she brought the scythe up high for another strike. But almost faster than she could process, Gracie leapt up to meet her, ducking past the blade and slamming her knee into Maka's exposed stomach.

Letting out a small cry, Maka doubled over, still in the air. Without batting an eyelash, Gracie lifted both her hands high, and then slammed them down into the other girls back, sending her crashing back into the ground. Easily, she landed next to Maka, waiting patiently as she struggled back to her feet. "Done yet?"

Maka narrowed her eyes, spitting a small amount of blood from her mouth. Cracking her neck, she dropped the scythe to the ground. It was to heavy, and Gracie was obviously fast. "Not even close!"

Charging forward, she threw a punch at the redhead, which she easily blocked. But she didn't let up. Bringing her foot up, she landed a kick to her midsection. Side stepping, she avoided a kick from the other miester, and returned by slammed her fist into the girls chest. Gracie let out a small grunt of pain, but the pain only seemed to double her efforts and soon Maka was pushed on the defensive again. But she weathered the blows, and forced her fist through, connecting with the other girls face. Desperately, she wanted to check on Soul, but she knew if she looked away for even a second, Gracie would dominate her.

xXxXxXxXx

Soul let his back blades wrapped protectively around his chest as Strad found an opening and tried to impale him through the chest. "You're going to have to do better than that!"

Pulling the blade back, the black haired weapon spun around, slashing low, forcing Soul to stumble back to avoid losing the use of one of his feet. Taking advantage of his foot, Strad lunged forward, slashing Soul across the stomach. "How's that?"

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Soul let out a growl before charging. Angry fueling his movements, he formed a virtual web of steel around the other weapon as he tried to find an opening. Strad's rapier blade was fast, but he simply couldn't compete with the sheer number of blades Soul was attacking with. Finally, one broke through his defense, and pierced his arm. Letting out a small cry, he leapt back, pulling the metal from his flesh with a sick-sucking noise.

"You should just surrender!" Soul called out, grinning evil as Strad pressed his hand against the bleeding wound. "It will be easier for you that way."

Strad grimace last for another moment before his face cracked into a smile. "You are good Soul Eater, very good."

"Tell me something I don't know?"

"You're friend is about to die."

"What?" Soul's head snapped over to Maka, who was still fighting with Gracie. It had been a trick! Turning back, he made to move his arms protectively across his chest, but it was to late. Strad plunged his blade into Soul's shoulder. The exact place Soul had pierced him. Desperately, Soul tried to hold in his cry of pain, but he couldn't as Strad twisted the blade around slowly, increasing the pain tenfold.

xXxXxXxXx

Maka's throat leapt to her throat as she heard Soul let out a scream. Completely losing her focus, she turned towards her friend. Instantly, she was struck by a volley of blows, finished by a vicious kick to the side of the head. With a cry, she hit the ground. Letting out a painful cough, she forced her head up. She felt her blood go colder than ice.

"Soul!" She screamed, watching in horror as Strad twisted the blade again, before pulling the blade out and stabbing Soul through the stomach. He watched Soul wither in pain for a moment, before finally planting his foot into Souls chest and kicking him off the long blade. With a laugh, he leisurely strolled back over to Gracie.

"Shall we end this?" he asked, reaching up to wipe a speck of blood from her face. She nodded, holding out her hand. He took it, and in a flash of light, Gracie was left alone holding an elegant rapier.

"I suppose I should kill the weapon first" she mused, slowly walking over towards Soul who had managed to get to his knees. "It's a shame. You're quite a fighter. Not many people can cut Strad."

"Fuck you" Soul spat, trying to gain his strength back. It was not cool to die on your knees. He closed his eyes. Guess he wasn't going out cool.

Gracie smiled, lifting up the blade for a moment, then brought it slashing down for the kill.

_Clang_

Soul's eyes snapped back open. Maka was in front of him, scythe holding back the rapier.

"Leave Soul alone!" She screamed pushing Gracie back and swiping wildly at her. But the redhead easily avoided the blows.

"Still got some fight left?" Gracie laughed, "Ready Strad?"

Maka stayed protectively in front of the blooding Soul. What were they going to do?

'Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

She watched in horror at the two souls fused together, and then began to grow at an alarming rate. In the physical world the rapier blade began to glow before growing, the thin blade growing thick, and extending out further. Swallowing down her fear, she spun the scythe around before letting out a battle cry. Jumping into the air, she brought the scythe down hard. But with barely a flick of her wrist Gracie deflected the blow, sending Maka flying back, the scythe shattering from the immense power of the impact. Once again, Maka found herself on the hard ground, only this time she had no more energy to move. Panting, she watched through hazy eyes as Gracie slowly approached her, the blazing rapier still in her hand. She clenched her jaw, waiting.

She would not scream.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Time was moving painfully slow for Soul.

Maka had protected him. Him! He had been so sure he would have to protect her. That he had to protect everyone. But she had stood up for him. She had put herself between him and death. Even after everything he had done. He felt his fingers tighten into a white knuckled fist. He had been the stupid one. Maka was not just some girl. Make was the perfect girl. He hadn't realized it, but she had already become his best friend. She was stubborn, she was annoying, and she was bossy. But she was also kind, caring, and compassionate. She had kept trying when he had tried to push her away.

And now she was going to die. All because of him.

NO!

Forcing himself to his feet, he charged forward. He didn't have a plan. All he knew was that he couldn't let her die. He needed her.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Maka watched the blade of light move closer and closer to her face. She so separately wanted to move, but her body wouldn't comply. She felt a tear break past her eye. She hoped this would at least give Soul enough time to escape. It was so close, so bright. And then it was gone.

Blinking rapidly, she rolled her eyes around. The light was still there, but it was now quite a distance away. What was going on?

"Get up idiot!" Soul gasped, grabbing onto her hands. "We have to get the fuck out of here, right now!"

"Soul?" She mumbled, gripping his hand tighter as he tugged her to her feet. She felt him wrap his arm around her waist. "What happened?"

"Knocked her over. No time, go!" he growled. She nodded, and together they took off, hobbling as fast as they could in their sorry state.

"We can't make it to the hotel" she gasped as they started to slow down form exhaustion and pain.

"I know" Soul panted, pulling her towards one of the dark buildings that lined the street. Transforming his finger, he quickly picked the lock with his scythe blade. Letting out a sigh, he pulled her into the darkness and closed the door behind them before falling to the ground, pulling Maka down with him. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, pulling away to look at him. "But you aren't"

"I'm fine" he sighed as he put pressure on his stomach wound "Blade didn't go to deep, don't think it hit anything important. Shoulder isn't bad at all, I'm alright"

Maka bit her lip, taking his hand in hers, ignoring the blood. "I'm so sorry Soul."

He let out a soft laugh. "Smy fault. I thought I was strong enough to fight them alone, remember?"

"What are we going to do?" Maka asked softly, looking out the widow. She couldn't feel them anymore. They didn't seem to be pursuing them.

"We need," Soul winced, "We need a plan."

Maka let out a pathetic laugh, "A plan? They are a weapon and miester pair. Unless you're willing to be my weapon, we can't exactly fight that Soul."

Soul reached his other hand up and gently cupper her face, turning her to look at him. "It's not that I don't want you to by my miester…Maka."

Maka shook her head, "Then why Soul? Why can't you have a miester?"

Soul nodded, it was time. It was time to tell her. "Maka, what did Strad do?" She gave him a confused look. "When he went to Gracie."

"He transformed" she answered simply, mind going back to her many textbooks "Into his weapon form. Together they're strong than on their own."

Soul sucked in a pained breath. "Exactly."

"Soul" Maka brought one of her bloodied hands up to squeeze his that was still cupping her face, "Why?"

He let out a bitter laugh. "Because I can't Maka. I can't transform!"

Maka stared down at him, confusion etched on her pretty features. "What?"

"I can't fully transform. I'm completely useless as a weapon to a miester. I can partially transform, but I've never been able to…to fully transform. That's why I've never taken a miester." He let go of her face, turning away from her, "I'm broken Maka. I'm not a real weapon. I'm just some freak who can make blades come out of his skin."

Maka felt her heart break at his tone. He was right, without being able to fully transform, he couldn't be any miesters weapon. But…but…

"It doesn't matter," she whispered. Surprising both of them. "I don't care if you can't transform Soul." And she truly didn't. She didn't care if her mother had been a great scythe miester. She didn't care about making a better weapon than her father. All she cared about, was being with Soul.

He didn't look at her, his eyes stubborn set into the wall. He didn't believe her. How could she say that? He was fucking useless. She just felt sorry for him. He felt tears form in the edges of his eyes. If they made it through this, she would leave for sure now. He should have just kept his fucking mouth shut.

Maka gently reached down and turned his face to look at her, moving even closer to him. "Soul, I want to be your miester. And I want you to be my weapon."

Soul wanted to break eye contact, but he couldn't. Those perfect green eyes, they made everything feel too much better. He felt so much safer. But still… "I can't be your weapon. I can't…" he went silent as she put a finger to his lips.

"I don't care" She whispered, her breath hot against his lips. "Will you be my weapon Soul?"

"I-I…" Soul stammered, completely intoxicated by her. She was so close he could practically taste her. "I want you to be my miester." She let out a sigh of relief, resting her forehead against his. "But I still can't transform Maka…I'm useless."

She pulled away, staring him in the eyes. "I promise Soul, I don't care." Then painfully slow, she lowered her head, and pressed her lips gently against his. For a moment he was in shock, but almost instantly his instincts took over. Wrapping his arms around his miester, he pulled her closer. Together, they ignored the blood and the pain as they simply melted into the kiss.

As they finally pulled away, there was a soft flash of white light…

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p>

Woo, long chapter. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. This will be the second to last chapter I believe. Remember, this was a request story, so once it's finished; I'll need a new story to work on! I also do one shots. Anyways, see you guys soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here it is. The finale. It's not very long. But I like it. I hope you do as well.

Tomorrow you get the epilogue! (which will be very short). This has been a blast to write. Thanks for all your encouraging words.

* * *

><p><em>Together<em>

"So, what do you think, should we go after them?" Gracie asked, glancing at Strad whose legs dangled precariously over the ledge of the roof they had perched upon.

He shrugged, tousling his long hair. "Meh."

Her eyes twitched and she resisted the urge to push him off. "Strad…"

"I stabbed the weapon pretty bad. He shouldn't be able to fight again for a while. I think we should just go have some fun. Beating them again is pointless. We gain nothing from it. Might as well just wait and see if they try to find us again. But, it is slightly insulting though, isn't it?" Gracie raised an eyebrow. "I mean, we're not exactly weak. Why did Lord Death put a weaponless miester and an autonomous weapon on this mission against us? They are obviously not going to beat us. I think he's forgotten about us. Might have to cause some mischief."

Gracie rolled her eyes. "Shut up Strad. Just be glad you didn't get hurt worse than that shoulder wound. Really, did you have to mess around like that with him?"

He snorted, "You're one to talk. But really, why did he send _them_?"

Gracie shrugged. "Well maybe…" She stopped cocking her head to the side.

"Something wrong?" Strad asked, his red eyes coming to rest on his partners face.

Her eyes narrowed and she nodded. "They're back."

He sighed, standing up and popping his back. "Where?"

"Right here!" a female voice cut through the air followed by a hiss of air and a clang of metal on stone. Strad launched himself backwards; narrowly avoid the blade and landing next to his miester, teeth bared. "Well, that's interesting."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Damn, we missed." Maka growled as she pulled the red and black blade from the rooftop, spinning it around behind her.

'It's alright, we've got this' Soul's voice assured her. 'Just concentrate.' Maka nodded, holding the blade out menacingly.

"Well, that's interesting." Strad bared his teeth at them. Maka made a note that he had fangs. Just what the hell were these two? "Gracie?"

The Redhead nodded, holding out her hand. In a flash of light the elegant rapier was back in her hand. "Ready for round two then, Maka?"

Maka nodded, glancing down at the scythe in her hands. It felt so much better than he last one. It fit her hands perfectly, almost weightless. "Are you ready Soul Eater?"

'Yeah, let's kick their asses already. It took me long enough to transform, I've got a lot of ass kicking to make up for.'

Maka smiled, "Then let's do this." She turned her eyes back to Strad and Gracie. "In the name of Lord Death, you're evil must be purged. Your souls are mine!" Letting out a small battle cry, she charged forward, slashing low forcing Gracie to the air. Spinning Soul around easily, she swiped the scythe through the air, forcing the redheaded girl to spin in the air to avoid the blow. Landing lightly on her feet, she regarded Maka through new eyes. The girl was faster now, much faster. They were going to have to step up the pace.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"They're doing quite well now," Stein observed as he watched the fight continue next to Lord Death. "the high compatibility is clear even form here."

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Lord Death agreed cheerfully, "I told you this was a good plan."

There was an awkward silence as no one in the room (which many teachers had entered to observe the battle) wished to be the first to point out the obvious flaw in the Death God's plans. Finally, Sid stepped forward. "I always spoke my mind. That was the kind of man I was. So Lord Death, with all respect, I must mention this."

"Yes?" Death prompted, turning to look at the zombie.

"Even together, Maka and Soul Eater are no match for Gracie and Strad."

"Hmmmm" Lord Death put one of his giant hands to his head, seemingly deep in thought. Ignoring the battle, all in attendance watched him closely save Spirit and Stein. For a long time, he stayed like this, finally prompting Sid to speak again.

"Uh…Lord Death?"

"Yes?"

"About Maka…and Soul Eater?"

"Oh yes…" There was another long pause. "I'm sorry, what was the question again?"

Sid shook his head, and slowly stepped back into the crowd. Even in death, Lord Death could give him a headache.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Maka reached up and wiped the trickle of blood from her cheek. It was a useless effort though, as the cut continued to openly weep blood.

"You're pretty good kid" Gracie nodded, flourishing his blade back and forth. "But you're out of your league here."

"Shut up!" Maka snapped, charging forward again, swinging Soul high. But Gracie easily blocked the blow, using her off hand to drive her fist into Maka's stomach, before spinning around and kicking her hard, throwing her across the rooftop and onto the cold stone.

'Maka!' Soul yelled, his Soul tightly clinging to his miesters. "Maka, are you okay?"

She let out a pitiful cough, but pushed herself back onto her feet, using him as support. "I'm fine." She rubbed her chest soothingly, Gracie waiting patiently in front of her. "But I don't think I can do this. She's to fast. I can't land a hit before she does. She's to good."

'It doesn't matter. We can't give up. I'm never failed a mission, and I'm not going to let you fail either.' Maka was silent, 'Now look, you turned me into a weapon tonight. Now use me. I know you can do it. You wouldn't give up on me, so don't do it now damnit!'

Maka felt some of her tension slink away, and she gave a curt nod. "Thank you Soul…"

"That really was touching. Listening to you compliment each other, but Strad is growing bored." Gracie interrupted the pair, striding forward, holding the blade lightly in her hand. "I'm afraid it's time to end this." Maka glared at Gracie, adjusting her grip slightly.

'Let's do this' Soul's voice whispered in her ear. Nodding again, she lunched forward. There was a clang as Gracie blocked her blow, but Maka only reversed her grip, coming at her again. Letting out a scream of blood lust, she sped up her movements, trying to force Gracie back. But the older miester held her ground, avoiding Maka's more wild blows with slight movements, and using Strad when necessary. Maka knew she couldn't keep this pace up forever. But what could she do? Gracie was better. But she wouldn't give up!

Leaping into the air, she swung Soul down with all her might. She was going to force Gracie back if it killed her! Instead of dodge, the miester waited holding up Strad defensively. The two blade met, the connection sound of metal on metal loud enough to rattle the windowpanes of the surrounding buildings. Growling, Maka pushed even harder. She would not let Soul down! They could do this. They wouldn't be beaten! If she couldn't only hold on a little bit longer.

"Foyne, double strike." Gracie cried, pushing up hard and breaking the connection between them. Eye's wide, Maka watched from above as Strad glowed red for a moment, before Gracie pulled him back and with inhuman speed thrust forwards twice, stabbing Maka twice though the chest before pulling back and letting her drop painfully to the ground. Eye's closed, she let go of Soul, pain overwhelming her.

'Maka!' There was a flash of light and she felt two warm hands later her. "Maka! Maka. Open your eyes, please!" He let out a sigh of relief as her green eyes finally opened. "Don't scare me like that damnit."

Maka tried to force a smile, but it came out as a grimace. "Sorry."

"Can you sit up?" Soul asked softly. She nodded, and gently he wrapped one arm around her, keeping the other firmly in her hand. Across the roof, Gracie watched them lazily.

"You should run Soul" Maka cough, feeling blood starting to run down her chest. "You can make it back to the DWMA and get help."

"Idiot, I'm your weapon." Soul scoffed, leaning his head against hers, "I'm not leaving you. Ever."

Maka felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn't know if it was from pain, or emotion, but she forced them back regardless. "Guess we failed our first mission then, huh?"

Soul shook his head, "It's not over yet, not even close."

She let out a choked laugh, but the pain caused her to stop prematurely. "What are we going to do Soul?"

'We…we can always try to resonate.' Soul responded softly after a few moment.

Maka gripped his hands tighter in hers. She had been thinking the same thing. But resonating when they were safely at home was one thing, doing it in the middle of a battle against an obviously superior enemy….that was completely different. And she had never done it with Soul in his weapon form, it was too danger, she couldn't risk it. "…I don't think we can Soul…"

He snorted, "You're saying this now? After all the time's you've forced a resonance with me?"

She gave him a small smile, "It was only two times."

He pulled her tighter against him. "We can do this Maka. And besides, if we fail and die…at least we die cool, alright?" He flashed her his shark toothed smile. After a moment, she returned it.

Wobbly, the two stood up, leaning on each other for support. Gracie raised an eyebrow. "Not going to run away this time? I'm sure one of you could make it."

They ignored her, Soul gripping Maka's hand tighter. "We can do this."

Maka nodded, about to order him to transform but stopped. "Soul…there's something I wanted to tell you. About why…about why I came to the DWMA…why I bugged you so much to be my weapon…you know, in case we don't make it…it was because…" she went silent as Soul leaned over and kissed her, silencing her voice.

"Tell me after" he smiled, his arm transforming into a blade.

Eye's shining, Maka nodded. Soul gave her one last fleeting look, before letting his body finish it's transformation. Spinning him around easily in her hands, she cut through the air. "This is it Gracie."

Gracie nodded, holding out Strad in front of her. "Let's see what you've got let then little scythe miester.

"Let's go, SOUL RESOSNACE"

"That's a pretty good one" Strad idly commented as the pair's souls connected and began to expand. "Think it'll cause any problems?"

Gracie spun him around confidently, "No."

"Are you ready?" Maka screamed, feeling the power flow through her body. Her mother had told her about this. Now all she had to do was focus. She could do this. She felt Soul radiate in her hands as his blade expanded, glowing majestically.

'Let's do this Maka!' Soul roared in reply.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka screamed, feeling Soul's blade expand to its limit. Swinging the still extraordinarily blade around she charged across the rooftop, Soul's blade illuminating the night. With another scream, she brought the glowing blade down on Gracie, who once again brought Strad up defensively. The blade collided, and Gracie was pushed backwards from the force. Digging her heels in, she pressed back.

"Haven't seen that one for a long time," She grunted out, pressing even harder, feeling Strad begin to vibrate in her hands. "It's amazing you can control it!" Maka ignored her, trying to force even more power into Soul. "But you're just not…ready!" Gracie yelled, flipping Strad up and shattering the connection.

With a cry, Maka flew back again. Fighting against the pain, she jammed Soul's, now normal, blade into the ground and landed hard on her feet. She felt her legs shake, but she forced herself to stay up. She wouldn't fall again! Not unless she was dead. "Soul, are you okay?"

'Yeah' he gasped out, 'are you?'

She nodded, watching as Gracie started to stride towards them once again. This was it. Gritting her teeth, she lifted Soul as much as she could, and swung him pathetically at Gracie, barley clearing the ground. She deflected the blow with ease, brining up her weapon and resting it against Maka's neck. "Surrender."

"Never." Maka spat, glaring at the miester before her. "How could you do this? Go against everything you were trained for! Betray the trust the DWMA is given? It doesn't matter if you kill us. You won't get away with this. And we will never stop fighting!"

Ignoring the blade at her throat, she tried to lift Soul again, but the exertion was too much. Leg's giving out, she fell to the ground. She felt her grip on Soul loosen, and then he clanked to the stone rooftop. There was a flash of light and he was beside her, arms wrapped protectively around her as he glared up at Gracie.

"She's right." He panted, "We will never give up!"

Gracie stared at him for a few moments, before letting go of Strad. With a flash, he was standing next to her, his arm thrown around her shoulders. "They did a lot better this time, didn't they?"

Gracie smiled, "Yes, they did. Dedicated too. He could have run, but he didn't. I think that deserves a passing grade for the mission, don't you?"

"I believe it does" Strad agreed, leaning over and ruffling Soul's hair. "Good job getting the girl too."

Soul's eye's crossed, "Wha?"

Maka's eye's snapped open, "What?"

Gracie let out a small giggle. "You didn't really think a weapon and miester went rouge, and Lord Death sent a pair of one-star miesters did you?"

"I-I…wha?" Soul asked dumbly.

Maka forced herself up, still leaning into Soul. "But…but we fought you. And there are reports. And…you almost killed us!"

"You were fine!" Strad waved her off, "I never stabbed you anywhere vital. You'll be fine in a couple of days."

Soul shook his head. This had to be a joke. Someone _had_ to be fucking with him! "But…why?"

Gracie's arm snaked around Strad's waist. "Lord Death got it in his mind that if he put you two in a stressful enough situation, that you would work together. Apparently he was right. To be honest, I thought the first time you ran away, we would never see you again."

Strad nodded in agreement, "Yeah. First time around, I didn't even know why Death sent you out here. But after seeing you fight together" he nodded again, "You've got a lot of potential."

"So, it was just to get us together?" Maka cried. "all of this?"

"That's about the long and short" Strad nodded, "Well, a medical team should be around to get you guys shortly. We're going to go catch dinner and a movie. Later!" He tugged on Gracie and the two started to walk away.

"Wait!" Soul yelled out, "are you kidding me?"

Strad laughed, not even turning around. "Just be glad you got the girl Soul. We can talk about all of this another time." And with that, they were gone. Leaving one extremely irritated and confused miester, and one thoughtful weapon.

"I can't believe this" Maka whined, "I-I'm in so much pain."

Soul nodded, still mulling over Strad's words "I know…but…I'm still glad it happened."

Maka shifted in his arms, turning to look at him. "Really?"

Soul nodded, leaning in closer and giving her a small peck on the lips. "Really. I would have gone through so much worse to get a miester as cool as you."

Maka smiled, leaning into his chest and closing her eyes. In seconds she had fallen fast asleep. Soul watched her for a few minutes, before he too gave in to his body's exhaustion. It was like this they had been found on the roof, twined around each other's bodies. Miester and Weapon. Together.

It had taken the entire medical team to hold back Spirit when he arrived, intent on throwing Soul off the roof before he could 'defile' his darling Maka anymore than he already had.

* * *

><p>Like I said, epilogue tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Anyways, I'm out to go study for my test tomorrow. Please leave a review.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

This is it!

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Weapon Wanted: Miester Wanted<em>

"So, you finally caved and got a miester, huh?" Black*Star cackled as Soul rolled his eyes. "And you still got your ass kicked! That's just pathetic."

"Oh shut up, you wouldn't have done any better." Soul growled as he investigated the binding around his shoulder. "They were a three star weapon and miester pair.

"Like hell I wouldn't have, I'm the great Black*Star! I'll surpass God! If I had seen those two sissies I would have….Uh oh."

There was a scream, followed by the shattering of glass and finished with a light laugh. Looking around wildly, Soul found Strad leaning easily against the infirmary door. Gracie stood next to him, her foot still extended from the kick she had delivered to Black*Stars head.

"That was slightly overkill" Strad sighed as he wrapped his arms around Gracie before turning his head towards Soul. "Anyways, how ya holding up?"

Soul shook his shock away. "Uh, good. What are you guys doing here?"

"Lord Death is briefing us on a new mission." He smiled, "we thought we could check in on you and Maka, make sure there are no hard feelings."

"Yeah, no problem. It's not cool to hold a grudge."

Gracie smiled, relieved. "Great. Maka felt the same way. She's on her way right now, so I guess we'll get out of your hair."

Soul nodded, watching them walk away before calling out. "Hey!" They stopped, "When are we going to have a rematch?"

Strad laughed, "Anytime you want." And then they were gone. Soul smiled to himself, he would be the one visiting them in the infirmary next time. A noise drew his attention to the now broken window.

"See! That barely hurt at all!" Black*Star grunted as he pulled himself back into the room. "It's not my fault that you and Maka just suc-ah damnit!" he yelled as a book flew across the room and caught him full on in the face. With another scream he began his long descent to the ground.

"He never learns does he?" Maka sighed as she limped into the room, easily perching herself on Soul's bed. With a large grin, Soul wrapped his arms around her thin waist, gently pulling her closer.

"Sound's like someone else I know."

She glared at him, "I'm going to pretend you're talking about someone else."

"Of course" he chuckled, nuzzling her neck with his head. "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh, like I got hit by a train." Maka groaned. "But better than last night."

"Same" Soul agreed softly in her ear, leaning back into the bed. For a few minutes they stayed like that, comfortable in each other's silent embrace. "So, what did you want to tell me last night?"

Maka tensed up in his arms for a moment before settling back down. Slowly, she turned her head until she could look into her eyes. "You know my mama was a scythe miester…and my papa was her weapon." He nodded, rubbing her arms soothingly as her eyes started to water. "When mama and papa divorced…I went to live with her. She tried to get me to go here last year, but I couldn't. I couldn't just leave her." Maka started to shake, prompting Soul to pull her into a tight embrace. He feathered kisses against her face until she found her voice again. "A few years ago, she started to get really sick. I didn't know why for a long time. Then she finally told me. She had cancer. But she fought it, every day. But last year, it was too much. She had to go to the hospital a lot. And then, she had to stay there."

She went silent again, and Soul patiently waited. Finally, after a few more minutes, she started up again.

"She called me in one day" Maka bit her lip, tears now flowing freely. "She told me I had to go live with papa in Death City. I told her I wouldn't leave her. I yelled and I screamed at her. But she just waited until I calmed down. She told me…she told me it was almost over for her…then she told me she loved me." Maka gripped Soul's torso painfully tight, but he stayed silent. "And then…and then she died" She sobbed, throwing her head into the crook of his neck. "My mama died. And I couldn't do anything."

"It's okay" Soul whispered soothingly, suddenly feeling completely helpless. "It's okay."

Maka continued to shake against his frame. "I promised her, that I would go be the best miester ever. That I would be just as good as her. And…and now, because of you, and I do that." She pulled away from him, gazing deep into his crimson eyes, calming herself slightly. "Thank you Soul."

Soul felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips as he stared at her beautiful tear stained face. Leaning up, he planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I should be thanking you. You know, for not giving up on me." Maka giggled, leaning in and kissing him again.

"You're right, you should."

"Thank you" Soul laughed, kissing her on the nose. "And Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to help you keep that promise. That's my promise."

Maka's face split into a wide smile, and she dove into Soul with a bone-crunching hug. In retrospect, with the injuries that they had both sustained, it was a poor plan. But at the moment, neither of them honestly gave a damn.

**Fin**.

* * *

><p>This story was the idea of Mady.98 who as you can see, was even cool enough to give up her credit for the idea. But that's not my style. So Mady, good job on an awesome idea!<p>

"_I have an idea for a Soul Eater fanfic... and I was hoping you could do it? What if it was just how Soul and Maka met but she had a tragic past and he was popular kid but he had a big secret? The setting would still be DWMA but it'd be little different than the real story :) you could decide everything like what the secrets are and how long the story is. Well? Maybe? :) I'd appreciate it a lot  
>p.s. you can even say the whole thing is your idea! i wouldn't care :D<em>_"_

Well, that's the end. Questions, comments, concerns? This was really fun to write, and if you ever have a story you want written, give me a shout out and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
